


Hate before Love

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Enemies, Frenemies, Lovers, M/M, Magnus and Alec hate each other, Malec, Malec Fluff, Restaurant owners, Smut, Top Alec, Top Magnus, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: Alec and Magnus are two restaurant owners who hate each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Magnus" 

Mary welcomed the energetic young man with a wide smile.

"Good morning my beautiful lady. What can I buy from you today? Hope you kept all fresh stuff for me"

"Oh stop it Magnus. You know I have only fresh vegetables" 

"That is why I come to you everyday my lady. I pass towns and small villages just to buy vegetable from you." 

"You live just down the corner" 

Mary shrugged and went to get all the vegetables Magnus needed. But Magnus could see the smile in Mary's face. Mary is the owner of a small vegetable stall Magnus frequented. Mary knows Magnus since he was baby. Magnus's mom was Mary's best friend. So to Mary, Magnus was like her own son. 

Due to a cancer Magnus's mom died few years ago. After that Mary care about Magnus. Magnus is the owner of an Indonesian food restaurant in their city. His mom started the restaurant after she became a widow. Magnus inherited it from his mom and now he continues the business.

"Good morning Mary" 

Alec fucking Lightwood! Magnus's eternal enemy. Magnus hate Alec Lightwood since they were young. 

"Good morning Magnus" 

Alec's mocking voice was like poison to Magnus. Magnus didn't bother to reply. Instead Magnus looked somewhere else. He didn't want to make a scene early in the morning. 

Lightwoods opened an Italian restaurant just in front of Magnus's shop when Magnus was in middle school. At the beginning Magnus was happy to have them because he thought he could be friends with Lightwood siblings. But soon after he found how ignorant Lightwoods were. One day Magnus tried to talk with Alec and Jace during middle school and both sibilants ignored him. There after Magnus started disliking those two. Little by little the hate he had towards Alec grew. Izzy and Max Lightwoods were somehow so different compared to Alec and Jace . They were really good to Magnus and both of them apologized from him because their brothers. 

"Good morning Alec. What do you need today?" 

Mary welcomed Alec. Magnus made a face at her. He was pouting. Mary smirked seeing Magnus's childish reaction and how the tall guy stole few glances of Magnus. 

At first Lightwoods didn't buy vegetables from Mary but one day Alec came to her stall and bought some vegetables to make a soup at their house. Since then Alec also started buying from Mary's shop for their restaurant. 

"Mary, I came first." 

"Yeah yeah my little devil. I'm give yours first." 

"Maryyyyyy" 

'Little devil is Magnus's nick name given by his mother. Mary also use that name to call Magnus sometimes. Magnus saw how Alec's lip twitched when he heard Magnus's nickname. Magnus just wanted to bury himself right there at that exact moment.

"There you go my little.."

 

"Bye Mary" Magnus quickly got bag from Mary's hand and left before Mary could finish her sentence.

"You two should stop fighting. You know? You are not in middle school anymore" Mary looked at Alec once Magnus was out of view. 

"It's his fault. He knows how to get on my nerves" 

"You both are same. Arrogant. There you go Alec" Mary gave Alec his bag.

"I'm not" 

"Yes you are. Now get going little man. I have not customers to serve. "

"Bye Mary. See yo later"

"see you later"

******************

                  Magnus went back to his restaurant. Raphael was already in the kitchen. He was checking the lists of vegetables, meat and other stuff. He worked as a manager in the restaurant.

"Very Good morning Raph" 

"Were you at Mary's shop?" 

"Yeah. Guess who I met today"

"you meet him everyday Magnus." Raphael replied even without taking his eyes away from his lists. "

Listen to me. Will you???" Magnus whined. 

"Okay continue." 

         Raphael listened to Magnus's complains about Alec since 10 years ago. Raphael just listen to whatever Magnus says without paying much attention. 

"This annoying idiot smirked today. He smirked when Mary called me Little devil. I just.. argh.. I'm gonna kill him" 

"I thought he is already dead. Because you plan to kill him in 100 ways everyday"

"Wait and see. He will pay for what he does to me" 

"He is just arrogant just like Lightwoods are supposed to be. Other than that I don't find any problem" 

"You are my friend. Don't talk good about that tall idiot" 

"Magnus.." Raphael looked at Magnus. 

"Are you sure you hate him because he is arrogant or is it because he is totally your type and you have a crush on him"

"I do not have a crush on anyone. Specially on that pathetic Lightwood."

"Whatever" 

          Raphael rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. Magnus mumbled about Alec for more half an hour but Raphael just ignored him. Magnus was so used to it so he kept on talking but soon after Magnus ran out of complains. Magnus had three more hours to get ready till the shop open. 

            Magnus went to restaurant. He didn't change much of the interior of the restaurant after his mother.His restaurant had a feeling of home. Cozy and comfortable. It is something Magnus's mom created. People told that coming to Magnus's restaurant after a long day felt like coming to home for homemade food. According to them Magnus had magical hands. Everyone loved Magnus's Asian cuisine. Long time customers said that Magnus keep on improving day by day. Magnus smiled to himself. This is his home and his life. His childhood, teenage years and his whole life was built on this place. 

                Magnus's small smile vanished as he looked outside from the window. Right in front of his shop was Lightwood's restaurant. He heard that Lightwood's food are also pretty good but he never ever wanted to taste it. Well his only Lightwood friends Izzy and Max are not good very good cooks. Magnus smiled to himself remembering how he felt he almost died because of a piece of Izzy's chocolate cake. 

"MAGNUS.." Magnus came back to reality thanks to Izzys shouting.

"Isabella" Magnus smiled and quickly went out of the restaurant to meet Izzy.

"Good morning Magnus" 

"I could say the same but I met your big brother today" 

"oh.. That's why he was grumpy" 

"He is always grumpy." Magnus snorted. 

"Oh come on Magnus" Izzy smiled. 

"Did Max went to school?" 

"Yeah."

"He has a history paper today. Doesn't he?" 

"Yeah. He was faking a stomachache this morning."

"Haha poor Max. I'm sure he'll be okay" 

"yes after all he is the best out of four of us in studies" Magnus's and Izzy's conversation continued till Jace and Alec saw those two together.

"Izzy" Jace shouted as soon as he saw Izzy with Magnus. Magnus looked at older Lightwoods disappointed eyes and turned to Izzy. 

"Looks like your guardians are here. See you my beautiful lady Isabella." 

       Magnus bowed and took Izzy's hand. He knew it irritates older Lightwoods to no ending. Izzy smiled and let Magnus kiss her hand. 

"Till then my handsome Knight" 

        Magnus after the kiss on Izzy's hand looked at Jace and Alec. Jace was furious while the expression on Alec's face was a mystery to Magnus. It was almost, ALMOST like Alec was sad. Magnus shook his head and quickly said good bye to Izzy and went to his restaurant. Izzy went back to Alec and Jace. 

"Will you stop flirting with our enemy." Jace asked as soon as Izzy came near them. 

"He is my friend" 

"Izzy" Alec's voice was low but there was this tough tone to his voice.

"I know you two are friends but stop flirting with him. Magnus is famous for being a player" 

"only Camille says that and I did not flirt with him. Fear no more Alec. He is still yours" Izzy winked and quickly went inside their restaurant. 

"IZZY" 

          Now Alec was shouting after Izzy. He couldn't understand why every one assumed that he had feelings for Magnus. Yes he is the most handsome man Alec had ever seeing but he was nothing but a player in Alec's eyes. Those lingering looks Magnus and Alec shared sometimes meant nothing. Looking at Magnus's glittering lips when Magnus was bickering with him meant nothing at all. Yes it meant nothing. 

        Alec looked at Magnus's restaurant and saw Magnus was doing something. Alec glared at him even though Magnus couldn't see as he was facing his back to Alec. Alec didn't check out Magnus's perfect butt cheek. He shook his head went to his restaurant. He had a day to start.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah that was one long day..." 

Magnus sat heavily on his couch. A furball came from somewhere and jumped into Magnus's lap. 

"Hello my baby.. Did you miss papa?? I'm so tired Chairman" 

Magnus slowly scratched behind Chairman meow's ear. Chairman is a munchkin cat. He is the definition of cuteness. Short legs, gray colour fur and gown eyes. He is after all Magnus's most favorite companion in the world. 

"Were you a good boy today? Papa brought your favorite food today" 

Chairman didn't pay attention to any of that. He just let this poor man pat him. Patting chairman is a privilege Magnus got only because he feed chairman everyday. 

"You don't give a dame now, do you? I really should consider about buying a puppy. " 

Chairman gave Magnus an unimpressed look and got up from Magnus's lap and went away. 

"That's it. I'm gonna adopt a puppy." Magnus shouted after Chairman. 

"I really need someone who replies me back" 

 

Magnus talked to himself. Everyday Magnus came to his lonely home. No one to talk, no one to welcome him or no one to praise him for his hard work. At least once a day Magnus though how great it would be to have someone to take care after him. Especially when he was sick. 

Magnus had be single for a long time thanks to his past relationships. Specially Camille. The one Magnus loved from the bottom of his heart. The one who cheated on Magnus with a foreigner. Camille played a really big role in Magnus's life. She grounded him. Actually she helped him to get through his mother's death but she never loved him the way Magnus loved her. Magnus actually couldn't hate her. He did hear that she spread false gossips about him but he just let her do whatever she wants. 

"Argh.. I'm getting depressed. I'm going out tonight Chairman. I swear to myself, my name is not Magnus Bane if I spend tonight watching tv with you chairman. I'm going to spend the night with someone in my bed. Yes.. That is exactly I want" Magnus got up from couch and grunted.

"Argh my back hurts. I'm too old Chairman. I too old for this world. Oh.. I'm 28 and I'm too old" 

Magnus talked to himself as always and went to his bathroom. He had to get soak in his relaxing bubble Bath before going anywhere. 

It's 10pm. He had at least two hours to get ready. Magnus spent one hour in the bath tub. It relaxed all his sore muscles and he could wonder his mind anywhere he wanted without feeling guilty. Once he was done he dried himself and went to his room. He had to dress up. Magnus went to his went to his walk in closet.

"Hm.. Casual or ... Let's go with this.. It's being a long time my friend" 

Magnus looked at not so casual clothes. After Camille , Magnus forced himself to wear casual clothes, not to wear make up, he basically forced himself not to feel like himself. But tonight he was going to go beyond those rules. Magnus dressed up. He was humming to himself. After a long time he was happy for an unknown reason. Magnus dressed up and looked at himself from his mirror.

"Perfect, ass on point as always" Magnus giggled while placing his hands on own his butt cheek. 

"Make up on point. Time to go.." 

Magnus fixed his clothes and finally was on his way to the most famous club in their city. Pandemonium. Magnus's gasped seeing the queue but since pandemonium is his best friend Ragnor's club he could go inside without waiting. Security men smiled as soon as they saw Magnus.

"Look who we have today"

"Hello Thomas , Hello James."

"After a long time Magnus. Look at you, dazzling as always" 

"Haha thank you James. Is Ragnor here" 

"unfortunately no. But Raphael is here."

"Oh okay. Thanks by the way. See you later You two" 

"See you later Magnus"   
**********

 

"Woah.. " Alec's jaw hit the floor as soon as he saw certain someone. 

"Goddammit. He also had to come on today" Jace cursed. 

"MAGNUSSSSS" Izzy screamed over the club music and ran to her friend leaving her grumpy brothers. 

"Isabella" Magnus startled and quickly got up from his bar stool. He was with a man. A handsome tall blonde. 

"I didn't know you were also going to come" Izzy gave Magnus a hug and kiss on his cheek. 

"I wasn't planning to Izzy. I was boring so I came here. Oh meet Ethan. Ethan this is Izzy. She lives next to my house" 

"Hello, beautiful people only hang out with beautiful people, I see" 

"oh stop it.." Izzy giggled. 

"Did you come alone Izzy?" Magnus asked hopefully. 

"Sorry Mags, I came with brothers"

"oh.." Magnus looked upset. Alec and Jace came near Izzy. 

"Dressed to impress I see" 

Alec made a sarcastic comment as soon as opened his mouth. He looked up to down as to check out Magnus. Magnus was wearing a purple shirt leaving all buttons undone. His smooth, caramel color chest was on display. With few chains around his neck. Those necklaces were there as to tease people and invite them to check out Magnus's smooth revealed skin. Magnus was wearing a skin tight pants. Leaving hardly anything to imagine. Alec had to admit Magnus looked sinful that night. He may be his eternal enemy but Alec's finger tips were tingling to touch Magnus. 

"That is what players do" Jace joined Alec. Ethan looked at Magnus and then looked at two brothers. He was clearly surprised by those two's comments. 

"Shut up you two. I'm sorry Magnus"

"It's okay Izzy. Let them tell anything they want" 

"Yes we do say anything we want. Who are you to stop us" okay that made Magnus lose his patience. 

"Look here blondie. Shut the fuck or get lost. I'm here to enjoy my night. Not to get it ruined by you two pathetic reasons for people." 

"Oh yeah." Now it was Alec. 

"Why don't you just impress people with your doll make over"

"yes that is exactly what I am doing now. And people do like my doll make over compared to that bank robbery make over"

"at least I have decency to wear all my clothes" 

"Looks like someone is on delusion. I am wearing my clothes. It is not like I walk around naked." 

"Said by who is on display" Alec looked at Ethan next Magnus and glared at him and then glared at Magnus. 

"Alec stop it. See you later Magnus" Izzy pulled Alec by his hand and went away. Magnus was fuming. This Lightwood was really too much to handle. 

"How dare he comments on my clothes. I'm sorry about what happened Ethan"

"it's okay Magnus."

"I killed the mood. Didn't I? I'm sorry. As an apology drinks are on me"

"no , it's okay Magnus" "Please Ethan."  
Magnus looked at Maia. His favorite bartender. 

"Maia, this gentleman's drinks are on me tonight" 

"Noted Magnus." Magnus smiled and looked at Ethan.

"So I'm going to the dancing floor. Sorry about what you had to go through"

"it's okay and I'll join you.." Ethan's phone rang. Ethan quickly answered. Music was not so loud so Magnus could hear Ethan. 

"Emergency? I'm off duty today.  
Argh.. Okay. I'll come. Give me an hour" Ethan hang up and looked at Magnus With puppy eyes.   
"An emergency I guess." 

"I'm Sorry Magnus. Being a doctor can be tiring. Um.. Can I have your number?" 

"Sure. Give me your phone" Magus entered his number and gave Ethan his phone back. 

"Well then I'll text you. Sorry Magnus"

"it's okay. Now go and save life, Doctor Ethan" 

Ethan smiled and quickly kissed Magnus on his lips and left. Magnus was taken back by the kiss. Well the kiss was supposed to be a surprise and make Magnus feel butterfly in his stomach. But Magnus didn't feel anything. Magnus sighed and and turned back to Maia. 

"He is handsome" Maia smiled. 

"Yeah. He is. But I'm not sure if he is my type." 

"hm.. Raphael is right" 

"What did he say?" "He said your type is tall, dark handsome men. The guy left was tall and handsome but he was a blondie. And your ideal person is on house today I see"

"Who?" 

"The oldest Lightwood" 

"Maia, did you just saw how he ruined my night few minutes ago" 

"I think he is just jealous"

"Come on girl, anyway I'm Gonna dance. I'm really angry and I need something to relief my stress" 

"sure, enjoy the night Magnus"

"I will " Magnus left a really big tip of Maia went to the dancing floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more :)


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus's bad mood was slowly going away with every single tequila shot he took. By then end of 5 tequila shots he was clearly in a very good mood. And extremely drunk. His tiredness and alcohol was hitting him at once. Magnus just danced to the music. Didn't care about anything around him except the man who was standing behind him who was holding Magnus tightly . 

Magnus was grinding into the man's growing clutch in an extremely sexy way. Magnus Wrapped one of his arms around the tall guys neck and tugged his hair slowly to earn lustful moans with every single tug. Magnus was Seducing him in every single way. Making him getting harder by every second. The man behind him was keeping Magnus in place by his big and warm hands around Magnus's waist. 

Tall man was kissing Magnus's neck. His warm breath was hitting Magnus's neck. Magnus moaned as he felt tall man's erection against his ass. Magnus turned around and faced the man. Magnus's eye widened with surprise. 

"Oh.... you look like.. Alexander" 

Magnus tilted his head. Magnus was confused. Well he was just confused. He didn't want to step away from this man who looked like his eternal enemy. 

" I am Alexander" 

Man came extremely close to Magnus's ear and whispered. Magnus's grip on man's shirt tightened as man's voice sent pleasurable shivers over Magnus's body. 

"Hm.." 

Magnus just hummed and licked the tall man's tattoo on his neck. From top to bottom. It looked like letter z. Alexander also has the same tattoo in that exact position. Magnus thought. Tall man gasped as he felt Magnus's lips on his neck. 

Tall man was confused too. He had being drinking since his fight with Magnus. He had a very low tolerance so 4 shots were more than he could tolerate. But he without knowing had finish 4 or was that 5 shots? Anyway he consumed more than he could tolerate. 

His eyes were on Magnus. Magnus was just there in the dancing floor grinding against men. And women dirty dancing around him. Alec just wanted to punch Magnus on his face with his fist or it could be with his lips too. Alec looked around to find where his siblings are , so he could ask them what he was feeling at the moment and how he should hit Magnus on his face. But Izzy and Jace were gone and he was by himself except the girls who were sitting next to him touching all over his body. 

"Sorry, I'm not interested" 

Alec said and got up from his seat and went to Magnus. And here he was getting turn on by every single move of Magnus's body. Alec was so close to Magnus. So close to the lips he always wanted to taste. 

"Let's go somewhere else"

"Yes"

Alec forgot about his siblings. Magnus and Alec quickly got out from the club. Both were Glad that their houses were so close to the club. 

"Your place or my place?" 

Alec stood in front of two restaurants and looked at Magnus. 

"Your place." 

*******************************************

Magnus couldn't remember how both managed to Alec's place. They had this really hot making out session in Alec's staircase. Somehow both managed to Alec's room. By the time Alec was half naked and Magnus was almost naked. He was only wearing his boxers. Only Alec knew where he threw Magnus's distracting clothes. Magnus pulled Alec to the bed behind him by Alec's trouser. Magnus fell in his back and Alec fell on top of him roughly. 

"Idiot.." Alec growled.

"Shut up you idiot. You are crushing me" 

"Who pulled me?" 

"Shut that mouth" 

Magnus kissed Alec roughly so he could make Alec stop talking. Alec quickly forgot about their argument and kissed Magnus back. Magnus's kisses were divine. Magnus tasted like alcohol and cherry and Alec knew he was screwed. Alec licked Magnus's lips and Magnus opened his mouth gladly welcoming Alec. While kissing Magnus, Alec worked on his clothes and now both of them were in their boxers. Magnus suddenly turned them around. Now Magnus on top of him. 

"Condoms?"

"Top drawer" Magnus quickly got condoms and a bottle from the drawers. 

"What do you prefer? Top or bottom? "

"Top" Alec quickly replied.

"Okay.." 

Everything was feelingless. They were just there to have sex. Magnus removed his boxer and threw it away. He took plenty on lube into his fingers and slowly started open himself. 

"I'll do it."

"No. I'll do it. Just watch me" 

Magnus Refused Alec's offer. Alec obeyed and looked at Magnus. Magnus was sitting on top of Alec. One hand on Alec's chest. Other hand preparing himself. Alec observed every look of Magnus's face. How he shut his eyes. How he gasped and  
Moaned when he found the spot. How he panted when he entered three fingers into him. Magnus's forehead was covered with a coat of sweats. Alec felt he could get used o this look. He could look at Magnus preparing himself every single day without getting tired. Magnus's Makeup was Smudged around his eyes and it gave this extremely lustful look to Magnus. Alec licked his lips and his hands were on Magnus's chest. Touching those well defined chocolates abs and Magnus's nipples. His touched were turning on Magnus more. 

"I'm ready." 

Magnus finally said it. He was already spent by then. Magnus pulled Alec's boxer down and Alec's member was there tall and proud. Magnus licked his fingers while looking at Alec's eyes. Alec was sure he was about to  
Come with all these teasings. Magnus took his wet fingers out from his mouth with pop sound and trailed them down on Alec's member and wrapped his fingers around Alec's base and gave few strokes to it. After few strokes Magnus got up a bit and placed Alec's member on his top of his ass. Teased Alec few times and then slowly inserted Alec into him and slowly sat down till he took all of Alec into him. It's been a while for Magnus. Magnus swallowed and shut his eyes he felt this delicious pain inside him when Alec opened him up inch by inch. 

"You are long and thick. At least you have a  
good cock" 

"And my stamina is really good so don't pass out on me" Alec said back. 

"As if" Magnus snorted.

"Now move." 

"I was waiting till you say anything" 

Alec rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Magnus's hips and turned them. Suddenly Magnus was under him. Wrecked and beautiful. Laying there for him. 

"What the?" 

Magnus protested but his sentence got cut of as Alec thrusted into him suddenly. Magnus gasped and gripped the sheets underneath him tightly. Alec just kept on pounding into him hardly. Just like Magnus wanted. Magnus was completely out of words. 

"Is that how you want?" Alec whispered into Magnus's ear while thrusting deep into him. 

"Ye..yeah.. Deeper Alec..." Magnus gulped. 

 

Alec took Magnus's hands and gripped them together by their wrists and placed them over Magnus's head. Magnus couldn't touch himself or Alec. 

"Coming.. Coming Alec.." 

"Me too" Alec's thrusting became messy yet Magnus moaned as he came all over his and Alec's chests. And Alec came  
at the same time as Magnus and he just fell on top of Magnus and breathes heavily. 

"Move you idiot" 

Magnus said finally when he could breath properly. Alec grunted but pulled himself off from Magnus and laid next to Magnus. Both were exhausted and drunk. Magnus wanted to get up and go but he was too tired. So he closed his eyes just for five minutes. Alec did the same and somehow both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Sorry about grammar and typo. Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more and more


	4. Chapter 4

"Izzy, it's almost 7. Where is Alec?" Max asked from Izzy who was trying make some toasts for her younger brother. 

"I'm not sure Max. He disappeared yesterday and he didn't answer our calls. Eat your breakfast. I'll call him later" 

Izzy gave Max his burnt breakfast. Max scrunched his nose as the smell came from toast were not very good. Jace came to the kitchen to get a drink. He was suffering from a real bad hang over. 

"Jace, is Alec in his room?" Izzy asked from her second older brother. 

"Argh.. I don't know.."

"You should know your limits before drinking."

"Argh.. Izzy.. Shut up.."

Jace groaned and went back to his room with a glass of water. Max also ate his breakfast and went to his room. Alec never stayed out till this late. And they had to open the restaurant. Izzy took her phone and again dialed Alec's number. No answer. Then again he called him and Izzy went close to Alec's room. She could hear a vibration sound. That came from Alec's room. 

That's mean Alec was in his room. Izzy frowned but decided to open the door as it was already too late. Izzy opened the door to Alec's room and was taken back by what she saw. There was someone else in Alec's bed with Alec. Izzy couldn't see the person's face as he was hiding his face on Alec's crook of neck. Alec was holding him from what she could see. Duvet was covering their lower body. 

Izzy quickly closed the door and went back to the kitchen with this very proud smirk in her face. Never ever Alec brought a partner with him to the house and now here her big brother was Sleeping with a stranger in his room. Jace was back in the living room.

"Why are you grinning? Is Alec in his room?" 

"Yeah he is and don't you dare go to his room" 

"Why?" 

"Becauseeeee our big brother is with someone" 

"WHAT?" Jace's hungover seems to be gone. Then again Jace hold his head . 

"Argh.. My head"

"Stop getting so worked up and don't disturb them."

"Okay..okay I won't" Jace shrugged. Jace turned to go away then again he stopped and looked at Izzy.

"Well do you know who Alec's partner is?" 

"No. I didn't see his face"

"Okay." Jace went to his room. 

*******************************************

Magnus groaned as he slowly woke up. Magnus was suffering from One of the worst hungover ever. He felt his skull was about burst and the soreness in his body was not helping either. But this body pressed to him, that arms around his shoulder and his abdomen , that warmth was like a cold breeze in a hot summer day. Magnus without thinking much , nuzzled more into the other man pressed to him. 

Magnus was already sleeping in his broad chest. He just wanted to spend the whole day like this without getting up. And that plan seemed like a very good idea. But then he remembered about the restaurant and chairman meow. Magnus had to get up. He had to open the restaurant. May be Raphael was already there. So that question is solved. Then Chairman meow might he hungry. Then again Raphael might give food to chairman. So seems like there aren't much reasons to get up. So Magnus sighed and stayed like that for another few minutes the suddenly Magnus gasped. 

"Oh shit shit shit shit..." 

Magnus whispered as he finally remembered who his partner was. Magnus opened eyes and looked up. Alec was sleeping soundly still holding Magnus. Magnus bit lip lower lip tightly. How could he be that stupid. All memories about their night came to Magnus. Magnus slowly removed Alec's hand from his abdomen. Alec stirred a bit in his sleep. Magnus startled and stayed still like that till again he heard Alec's snores. 

Magnus slowly got up from the bed. He was naked and clearly Alec was also naked from last night activities. Magnus glanced at Alec's glorious body. He had to admit that his eternal enemy had this amazing body and he looked like an angel when he was sleeping. No sarcastic comments or eye rolls. Magnus shook his head before any weird ideas go to his mind. 

He tried to find his clothes. His boxers was on the floor. One shoe was under the bed and other was well near the door. His shirt well it was on top of a chair. Magnus walked on his tip toes. Quickly wore his boxer and trouser. Got his shoes and shirt into his hand and slowly opened the door. He stayed and looked back . Gladly Alec was still sleeping. Magnus didn't bother to close the door behind him. He slowly looked around to see if there was any Lightwoods. He didn't want to get caught by a Lightwood.

"Magnus?" 

'Oh shit' Magnus thought and looked where the female voice came from. 

"Isabella" Magnus tired to fake a smile. 

"What? Wait was that you? With Alec?" Izzy asked. There was this mischief look in her eyes. 

"Unfortunately .. Yes" Magnus sighed. 

"Oh my god" Izzy grinned and quickly looked around to see if Jace was there.

"Isabella, even though it was so lovely seeing you early in the morning, I have to get out." 

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Sure. We'll see you later Magnus" Izzy giggled. Magnus gulped and nodded and quickly left Lightwood apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more


	5. Chapter 5

"Alec get uuuuuup...." 

         Izzy sang in such a chirpy mood . She was quiet interested about her brother's night with his worst enemy. Who knew the reason for their fights was the sexual tension between them. Well Alec and Magnus looked incredible together that morning. They looked like lovers spending their morning in their bed. Snuggling and all. Only way to know more about was to wake up Alec.

"Go away Izzy" 

         Alec groaned and turned around and hid face on his pillow. He was not ready to conquer the world without his morning coffee and his had this worst headache ever. Without opening his eyes Alec searched for a warm body next to him with his hand. He thought Izzy already left the room. But Izzy was still looking at her big brother. Izzy giggled seeing her brother's action.

"Alec.. Your companion you are searching for is not there. I might or might not saw him when he tried to sneak out." 

           Alec groaned and his brain was still not functioning enough to understand what Izzy meant. Alec's mind went blank when he remembered Magnus. 

"Magnus" Alec said to himself and quickly sat in his bed,despite his hungover Alec was sober enough to keep his duvet in place. 

"You saw him?" Alec asked. Look on his face hilarious. Izzy smirked. Her eyes were shinning. 

"Hell yeah I did." 

"He left?" 

" Yes. Almost an hour ago" 

"argh... How can I be so stupid" Alec groaned and his his face on his hands. 

"what? You were going to make him a breakfast?" Izzy really was curious. Her brother looked disappointed.

"Are you crazy?" Alec looked up. 

"Why should I make breakfast for him. I shouldn't have let him seduce me "

"Alec" Izzy was getting angry now. 

"It is not like he forced himself on you. Did he? I know Magnus is not someone like that. I don't know what happened between you two but don't try to act like Magnus is at fault. I thought finally you two were getting closer but I guess I was wrong. And one thing.. You are my big brother and I love you so much. But don't ever insult my friend. He is not a player like you or Jace say" 

"Izzy I.." 

Izzy didn't wait to listen to her brother. She was angry. Really angry. How could Alec be that stupid. 

"am sorry" 

Alec said to himself since Izzy left before he could talk. Alec was being a jerk. Everything from last night came to his mind and he tried his best to reason all of it by telling alcohol at fault but Alec knew the truth. He  knew he was attracted to the asshole from next door. 

"Shit.." 

Alec pulled his hair roughly when overthinking made his headache worse. Alec stayed in the bed for another half and hour. He tried not to think about last night. 

        But everything was so clear in his mind. Magnus... Magnus.. Magnus... Every memory was about Magnus. About Magnus's kissable lips, Magnus's that amazing and sexy body, Magnus's perfectly fluffy hair which were so soft to touch. "Fuck it" Alec threw the duvet away and jumped down from the bed but due to his dizziness he fell on his face. 

     After that night both Magnus and Alec were busy avoiding each other. Magnus went to Mary's shop earlier than he normally goes and Alec went to the shop later than he normally goes. Mary questioned about that but both just avoided the question. 

        Izzy was not talking with Alec. She was still angry with Alec. Alec was really upset. He loved his sister so dearly. When she didn't talk with him if was too hard for him. 

"Izzy I'm sorry"  He apologized everyday but Izzy just ignore him for a whole week. Today Alec cornered Izzy in kitchen.  

"What happened?" Jace asked. His mouth full of cereal. 

"Ask from him" Izzy said. 

"Izzy... I'm sorry. What do you want me to do. Please tell me" Alec begged. 

"Talk to him and say sorry." 

"Talk to whom?" Jace interrupted again.

"Shut up Jace" Both Izzy and Alec shouted. 

                   Jace looked at them with his mismatched color eyes and looked back at his cereal bowl and decided to shut his mouth. 

"I can't talk to him Izzy. And why should I say sorry to him? How can I face him Izzy."

"Figure it out by yourself" 

         Izzy pushed Alec out of her way and went away. Alec sighed looking at his sister's back. Ale looked at Jace. 

"Jace I'm .." 

Jace got up from his seat and left the kitchen leaving Alec alone. He was upset about earlier. 

"Great.. Ignore me. YOU BOTH. IM THE PROBLEM NOW. ILL MOVE OUT. " Alec shouted. 

 

            Another week went like that. Alec was really considering about leaving the loft and live alone. His siblings were ignoring him, seeing Magnus was not an option. Only thing holding him back was the restaurant. Thinking about everything going on his life Alec went to Mary's shop. 

"Good morning Alec" it wasn't Mary's cheerful voice. Alec looked up and it was Jem.

"Good morning Jem, where is Mary today?" "Aunty is not well. She is at home." "Oh, is it okay if I visit her today?" 

"No problem Alec. She was complaining how boring it is going to be today. She will love to see you"

"Yeah. Thank you Jem. Then see you later." 

"Yeah later" 

         Alec went to back to his house and asked Jace and Izzy to look after the restaurant. He made a chicken soup for Mary and went to her house. Alec could hear Mary's laugh from the outside. Alec rang the bell. Mary's laugh faded and everything went silent. Alec stayed in front of the door for few seconds and the suddenly the door was open. Alec felt his breath get caught in his throat. Magnus was standing in front of him.

"You?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Sorry about typos and grammatical errors. Your kudos and comments encourage me to write more and more


	6. Chapter 6

"You? What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Magnus quickly closed the door behind him and whispered so Mary wouldn't hear them. 

"I'm here to see Mary." Alec whispered back. 

Still he was in the door step and Magnus was covering the door so Alec's couldn't get inside. 

"Let me in" 

Alec tried to push the door but Magnus was holding on to the door as his life depends on it. 

"I can look after her. Get lost"

"I seriously doubt that and I'm here to meet Mary. And this is her house" 

"Im her best friend's son. Now shu.." Both were bickering like that till Mary decided to speak. 

"Little devil?" Mary shouted from her room. Because either Magnus or the one who rang the bell didn't come get. 

"Yes Mary"

"Who is that"

"no one." Magnus replied while looking at Alec's eyes. 

"Mary it's Alec" 

"oh Alec, come inside" Alec pushed Magnus away and opened the door. 

"You bastard" Magnus hissed. But he didn't protested anymore. He let Alec goes to see Mary. 

"Oh my.. I should stay at home more often. I got to see not one but two handsome boys. " Alec smiled at Mary. 

"How are you now? I heard from Jem" 

"I'm okay Alec. This Jem. He gets scared so easily. "

"I brought you some chicken soup." 

"Oh this is amazing Magnus.Oh this smells so good.

" Mary looked at Magnus and smiled widely. 

"We were planning to make chicken soup. Weren't we Magnus?" 

"Yes.." Magnus tried to smile. 

"We all can drink some then. I'll heat it up so we can drink" 

"NO" both Alec and Magnus shouted. 

"You stay here lady. I'll prepare it."

"No Ill prepare it. Show me where the kitchen is" 

"Why don't both you if you prepare it then" 

"it's one man's work Mary" Magnus protested. 

"Little de.." 

"Okay okay." Magnus looked at Alec and glared. 

"This way"

Alec rolled his eyes and went after Magnus. Mary was having so much fun because of these two. They were fighting like cats and dogs but Mary knew by experience that those two were just attracted to each other. 

"Young generation" 

Mary smiled and turned back to the tv to watch some news till boys come back. 

"Give it. I'll heat it up." 

"No I'll do it. It's mine." 

"It's Mary's now" 

"Whatever" 

Anyway Magnus took bowls and utensils till Alec heat up the soup. It did smell so good. Finally Magnus got to eat something from Lightwood restaurant. 

Other than bickering neither of them knew how to start a conversation. They were just there in there own world. But what was going on both of their head were same. It was about the night they spent together.

"So um.." Alec cleared his throat. Magnus looked at Alec. 

"Um.. So Mary.. Is she alone?" Magnus nodded. Alec was surprised by Magnus's reaction. He was expecting another smart ass comment from him. 

"Uncle Willson died when I was young. And they don't have children so.. I'm like their son." 

"Oh.. Does she always get sick like this"

"Yeah sometimes. But she always goes to the shop. Jem told me she was burning up because of fever this morning."

"Fever? She looks fine though" 

"She tries to act like she is fine. So Jem and I don't get worried" 

"She needs someone by her side all the time. Doesn't she?" 

"Yes. But she is not willing to come and live with me. She thinks she is a burden to me. She is not. I love having her at my home. She is like my mom" 

Alec was looking at Magnus. Magnus looked sad and upset. Alec could feel Magnus's sadness just by listening his words. Alec took a deep breath. 

"I'm free every evening so if it is okay I'll also come here. I love talking with Mary" 

"She would love that" 

Magnus smiled slightly. He was surprised. For the first time in their life they had a conversation. A real conversation and it didn't feel bad. Rather Magnus enjoyed talking with Alec like that. 

"What about you?" Alec asked suddenly. 

"What about me?" 

"Would you like if I come?" Alec asked it. He really did ask it. Magnus's eyes widened. He was surprised as if Alec just proposed to him. Magnus shook his head and look at Alec.

"I guess I can manage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. How was it? Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more


	7. Chapter 7

"What took you two so long?" Mary grinned as soon as she saw Magnus and Alec. 

"We didn't take that much time" Magnus replied while helping Mary to sit pro early so she can drink soup.

"No you did" Mary smiled.

"I'll help you" 

"Nope little devil I can drink myself. You enjoy yours" 

"But Mary.." 

"I promise" 

Alec was looking at Magnus and Mary. Magnus really did think about Mary as his mother. He was taking care of her so dearly. This was completely new side of Magnus to Alec. Alec found Magnus handsome and attractive but what he thought about Magnus was a player. A person with no attachments and no feeling. A not responsible one. And what Alec was seeing how broke down all those imaginations. 

"Oh my.. This is so tasty Alec" Mary took a slip and looked at Alec. 

"Thank you Mary" 

"isn't it tasty Magnus?" 

"I hope I won't get diarrhea tomorrow" 

"Magnus" Mary called him in a warning voice. Alec was glaring at him. 

"I think Izzy can make better soup" Magnus commented. Alec snorted and he almost spilled his soup. 

"Really? But this is one of the best soups I ever had. Should I ask Izzy to make one for me" Mary winked. 

"NO" Both Magnus and Alec said together and then looked at each other's face. 

"Pff.." 

Magnus couldn't contain his laugh and ended up spitting food out. Alec wiped his face and but he wasn't angry. He was also laughing. Both knew how dangerous was Izzy's food. 

"Believe me Mary. Chariman can make food better than Izzy"

"Chairman meow is a cat Magnus" 

"That explains what I'm saying. She can't cook at all."

"Oh..." Mary nodded as she understood Magnus. Alec stayed till Mary fall asleep that night. 

"She is so cheerful all the time. Even though she is suffering" 

"Yeah" Magnus replied while looking at sleeping Mary. 

"My mom was also like that. She tried to show everything was fine. That is why I want to stay with Mary more"

"Hm.." 

"Are you going now? It's already late"

"Yeah I should go. You?"

"I'm staying with Mary." 

"Okay" Magnus walked with Alec to the front door. Alec suddenly stopped and looked at Magnus. 

"Um.. Actually I wanted to talk about that night." 

All softness Magnus was showing just disappeared and his expression was now replaced by a really unwilling look. He didn't want to talk about that night. 

"It was a mistake" Alec said little too quickly when Magnus looked so unwilling.

"Yeah it was a mistake. Which would not happen ever again"

"Yes" Alec nodded and looked at everywhere but at Magnus. 

"I was just too drunk. If not I wouldn't do that for any kind of reason. Specially with you" Magnus said since silence was too awkward. 

"Wait" Alec looked at Magnus with this questionable look. 

"What do you mean with me?" 

"Why should I sleep with you?"

"Why you shouldn't sleep with me? I mean it's not like I want to do that mistake again."

"Who wants to sleep with you actually? You are the most arrogant person ever. You think so highly of you. It is nothing but a a big turn off " 

"Well you did had sex with me even if I'm jerk." 

"That was a mistake."

"Yeah that was mistake but that doesn't mean that no one wants to sleep with me" 

"oh really? Prove it then" Magnus's face was red from anger. Their conversation was taking this really weird turn. 

"Oh really?" 

Alec took a step closer to Magnus. He was towering Magnus with his height. And he looked deep into Magnus's brown deep eyes. Magnus was returning that same intense look. For some reason both couldn't breath properly. Both forgot how to breath. Alec and Magnus stayed like that for few minutes. Distance between their faces were only few inches. Alec's looked at Magnus's eyes and then at his pink lips.

"Let me prove it." 

Alec pulled Magnus by his collar roughly and before Magnus could do anything he kissed Magnus full on his lips. 

Neither Magnus nor Alec were drunk. Magnus could feel Alec's warm lips on his lips. He could feel firework around him. Dammit he even tilted his head so he could kiss Alec properly. Magnus felt he belongs in between Alec's hands. Magnus was holding into Alec's shirt for his life. Both Magnus and Alec were closing their eyes and were completely lost in the kiss. Magnus wanted more, more of Alec's warmth, more of Alec's lips. 

Suddenly something clicked in his mind. Magnus snapped opened his eyes. Alec's face was so close to him. So close that Magnus didn't know what to do. So Magnus did what every confused person did. With every ounce of his strength he pushed Alec away. Alec's eyes opened and he looked at Magnus and smirked. 

"You bastard" Magnus snapped. Alec's smirk didn't leave his face. 

"You kissed back Magnus Bane. Now you know why you slept with me that night"

"I did not kiss you back" Magnus's voice was getting louder. 

"We both know the truth. Tell whatever you want. " 

"Get out. Get out and don't ever come back" 

"Will see" Alec left the Mary's house with a smirk. 

As soon as Alec closed the front door, Magnus's legs gave up and he sat on the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit shit shit shit. Magnus you fucking idiot. What the fuck did you do" Magnus cursed. 

Cursed because he couldn't believe what he just did. What angered him most was how he enjoyed kissing Alec. Alec's lips felt so right on his lips. And those fireworks? Dammit he is not a teenager. How the hell he could feel fireworks around him because of a kiss. He didn't felt anything when Ethan kissed him suddenly when they were in the club. It felt so empty. It was like 'meh' but this kiss. Magnus's legs were like jell-o s when Alec kissed him. Magnus groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

"I'm the most stupid person in the world" Magnus cursed because in a tiny part of heart he wished he could kiss Alec again. 

 

Alec left the house with a smirk. He managed to walk about 5mins away from Mary's house. He looked back at Mary's house. Mary's house and Magnus were out of his sight. 

"Oh my god" Alec sighed loudly. 

"What was that Alec Lightwood.since when did you started kissing people around to prove a statement?" 

Alec talked to himself. Alec didn't know how he left Mary's house without becoming a stuttering idiot. Somehow he managed to and all his courage was gone. Alec touched his lips. Those were still wet from Magnus's cherry lip gloss. Alec licked his bottom lip. He could taste Magnus so strongly. Alec's heart skipped a beat. It was hilarious how that player made him skip a beat. 

"Argh.. Shit. What am even I doing?" 

Alec cursed. Alec somehow managed to go back to his house. As soon as he went home jumped to his bed and hid his face in his pillow. And hugged that pillow which Magnus slept two weeks ago. It still had this faint scent of Magnus. Alec took a deep breath of that scent. Alec startled realizing how Magnus's scent made him so relaxed. Alec threw the pillow to away. Then again he got up from his bed and took the pillow and came back to the bed. 

"I'm ridiculous" 

Alec mumbled and that night was a sleepless night for both of them. Both of them were just spent the night thinking about other person. They both knew that kiss made everything difficult for them. It was a step they weren't willing to take for a long time and now they were lost. Lost without knowing what to do. That night Two people in two different places sighed heavily together because they had lot to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typos and grammatical errors. Also how was it? Let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage my to write more. Find me on IG. Malec_lightwood_bane


	8. Chapter 8

Next day Magnus didn't leave Alec's mind for a second. First thing he thought about as soon as he opened his eyes was Magnus. When he was preparing food, when he was eating, even when he was talking with someone, Magnus didn't leave his mind. Not once or twice he caught himself looking at Magnus's restaurant. 

Alec just couldn't stop thinking about how Magnus's lips tasted last night. How Magnus's lips looked so kissable. How Magnus kissed him back. He was too busy thinking about Magnus. 

"ALEC" 

A really loud voice brought him back to reality. Alec looked at and Izzy was looking at him.

"What?" 

"How many times do you think I called you? What are you thinking about? Your face is all red like a tomato."

"Nothing much" Alec shrugged and looked at his plate. 

"Really? I didn't know you can blush even without a reason"

"I'm not blushing."

"Hm..." 

"So you were saying?" 

"I didn't say anything yet. Are you going to Mary's house today. I'll come with you"

"No" Alec rejected little too quickly. Izzy raised one of her perfectly drawn eyes brows.

"Why?" 

"Aren't you busy? " 

"No I'm not." 

"But.." 

"Big brother? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Alec avoided Izzy's eyes.

"Aleeeec" Izzy grinned. 

"What?" 

"Brother I'm know you than anyone else. Now tell me what is going on?" Alec sighed. He knew Izzy is not going to let him go and it is the first time she talked this long with him after two week. And we'll he needed some advises from Izzy. 

"So um.. There is this guy.. First of all I hate him." 

"Okay.." 

"Second of all he is .. How do I say it. He is always in my mind. Like 24/7. He is handsome. Beautiful. He is better than I thought and I guess I'm starting to like him." 

"Aleeeec" Izzy quickly sat on the seat next to Alec. 

"Stop grinning like that Izzy"

"How can I not. Alec you are falling love. Aren't you?" 

"Wha.. No. What love?"

"So who is this guy? Someone I know?"

"No.. No you don't know him." 

"So where did you meet him first?"

"Um.. At the club?" It was more of a question than an answer. 

"Alec. Last time you went to club you came with Magnus. And from my guess you are talking about Magnus. Aren't you?"

"No.." Alec tried to protest but he was blushing. Even the mention of Magnus made Alec's heart flutter. 

"Oh my.. I knew it. You two were flirting while with each other right. You flirt in a harsh say. It is just your style is different."

"What flirting?? are you crazy?" 

"So you are not denying it?" 

"Dammit Izzy"

"So what happened Alec?" 

"He provoked me. He said no one wants to be with me"

"So?" 

"So I.. So .. Uhh dammit. I was stupid Izzy" 

"Alec. What is it?" 

"So I kissed him. On his lips. To prove that he wants me" Izzy was speechless. Is this her shy big brother in front of her? Or an alien which looks like Alec. 

"You did what? Kissed Magnus? Alec. Are you kidding me" 

"no I'm not. Izzy. What am I going to do now?" 

"So what did Magnus said?" 

This brother sister heart to heart talk continued till that evening. Alec Finally got up from his seat and said he had to go to Mary's house. Izzy didn't ask to come with him again as she knew Magnus was also gong to be there. Izzy knew Alec and Magnus needs so time to themselves to understand their feeling. The attraction they had for each other. 

Alec went to his room quickly washed up and dressed up in simple yet clothes which made him look handsome. He decided not to shave his stubble but trimmed it perfectly. It gave more manly look to him. He knew it because most of the time , men and women flirted with him, mentioned that. He applied some cologne. Even when he went on clubbing he didn't apply cologne. Alec looked at himself from His full size mirror. Well he looked handsome and he was happy with his look. 

Finally he left the house. His heart was racing. He knew after few minutes he was going to see Magnus. Alec tried to fix his always messy hair as much as he could. He finally reached Mary's house and rang he bell. 

 

Magnus was already at Mary's house. He was preparing food for him, Mary and.. He was preparing food for three. Just in case. Magnus was preparing the dinner table when he heard the door bell. His heart skipped a beat in a pleasurable way.

"I'll check" Magnus shouted so Mary's wouldn't come out from her room. Magnus quickly went next to the door. But before opening the door his fixed his cloths. Magnus finally opened the door. Alec was standing in front of the door with a toothy grin. Well Alec looked adorable like that. Magnus frowned to hide his smile. He almost smiled at Alec. 

"Mary is waiting for you" Magnus turned on his heels to go to the kitchen. Alec followed him. 

"What about you?" Alec teased Magnus. 

"Me? Waiting for you? As if?" 

"You gets worked up really quickly. Aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look. you are already arguing with me"

"whatever." 

"Is Mary in her room?"

"Yeah. Can you go ask her if she wants to have dinner in her room. If not come to the kitchen with her" 

"Okay." Alec went to see Mary. Since Mary said she wanted to have dinner in the kitchen, Alec came with her.

"What do we have today, little devil?" 

"Mary..." Mary chuckled when Magnus pouted. 

"My little devil is adorable. Isn't he Alec?" Mary looked at Alec. 

"Yes he is" Alec replied. 

Magnus's eyes widened when Alec said he is adorable. It took few minutes for him to recover from the shock. So Alec does think Magnus is adorable. Magnus felt his ears and whole face were burning up. Pretty sure he looked like a tomato. Mary was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Haha so funny" Magnus said before turning away.

"I'm telling the truth" Alec said. 

'Seriously Alexander!' Magnus scold Alec in his mind. Alec's comment made Magnus blush more. 

"Mary, food is ready" Magnus said while pulling the chair for Mary to sit. He decided to ignore Alec's comment. Magnus didn't know what game Alec was playing with his heart.

"So I made your favorite" 

"Salmon?" 

"Salmon" Magnus agreed. 

Mary smiled widely. Mary's smile brought a smile to Magnus's face automatically. Alec just looked at them. He adored this relationship Magnus and Mary had. Magnus started serving food and Alec helped him without asking. Not once or twice their hands brushed softly. Every single brush sent good kind of shiver all over Magnus's and Alec's body. Both looked at each other, getting lost their deep dark eyes, whenever their hands brushed softly. They didn't know what all these meant. But Mary who was looking at them from afar knew what is going on between those lost boys. 

Finally Magnus sat for dinner and Alec took the seat next to Magnus. 

"As always this is so tasty my little devil" 

"Thanks Ma" Magnus said without realizing. 

Sometimes Magnus called Mary as Ma. Alec looked at Magnus and Mary. But they weren't reacting any different. So Alec guessed it must be something normal between them. Magnus was slowly getting comfortable around Alec and Alec was more than happy about that. Alec smiled thinking about it. 

Alec was always nervous around Magnus. And that nervousness is the main reason for sarcastic comments he made whenever he talked to Magnus. Most of the time Alec knew he only wanted to impress Magnus but every single time at the end of their conversations both of them end up getting really angry. 

Alec looked at his plate. The smell was divine and by the look Alec could tell it is going taste really good. Even the presentation of the plate was very appealing. Alec took a bite. Well it was really tasty. Alec had to admit that. But he didn't say anything. After all, just as Magnus said he is an arrogant brat. 

Dinner time was lovely as it was full of little talks and smiles. Mary was really happy and she looked much better than yesterday. She shared lots of Magnus's silly childhood memories. Magnus pouted for sometimes them after a while he also started laughing. Sometimes Magnus found himself smiling with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Sorry about grammatical errors and typos. What do you think? Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus kissed Mary's cheek before leaving the house. 

"Call me. Okay? I'll come tomorrow too. Call me whenever you want. At anytime. On second thought, I'll stay." 

"Little devil" Mary chuckled.

"I'm okay. I'll call you. I promise. I'll call you early in the morning. Now go. It's already too late."

"But Ma" 

"Tell him Alec" 

"Yes Magnus. She'll call you and you have to open the restaurant tomorrow." Magnus sighed.

"Okay." Magnus accept the defeat. 

"Take care" 

Magnus kissed Mary one more time on her cheeks and put on his coat. Alec was already ready. Magnus was such a drama queen. He always thought about the worst scenarios so he was so afraid to leave Mary alone. But Jem was living next door to Mary and he had a key to Mary's house just in case. Magnus and Alec left the house. 

Magnus's mind was still with Mary and he didn't know how to talk with Alec without bickering when they were alone. 

"She'll be alright. Don't worry" Finally Alec broke the silence between them. 

"I hope so." Again both fell into silence. Now it was Magnus's time to start a conversation. 

"Thanks for coming. She really likes talking with you. Even though I don't understand what she sees in you."

"You always have to finish a compliment with a sarcastic comment. Don't you?"

"I said the truth." 

"You know nothing about me Magnus and I guess I don't know much about you either"

"I know enough. I know that you and Jace are really arrogant" 

"We are not" 

"Yes you are. You didn't talk to me when we were in middle school just because I'm you mom's rival's son." 

"That was a mistake."

"How is that a mistake?" 

"Okay listen." 

Alec stopped walking and and stopped Magnus by his hand. Magnus looked at his hand and where Alec was holding him. His heart stopped for a minute when Alec suddenly stopped him. "

What?" Magnus's voice came a bit louder than he was supposed. 

"Yes, we were not friendly to you because you were our rival's son and all those rumors about you being a player.." 

"I am no such a thing. Just because I swing both ways doesn't mean I'm a player"

"Now I know that. But we didn't know that before. We thought it was true. Because whenever we saw you, you were wearing makeup."

"So now you are good to me because I'm not wearing makeup?" Magnus's insecurities were coming back. Magnus shut himself because of what Camile said to him when they were dating.

"NO" Alec replied quickly.

"Now I kinda know who you really are. I saw you with Mary. You are not what I thought." 

Magnus looked down. Alec didn't say anything about wearing makeup. Magnus looked back at his and Alec's hands and the slowly pulled his hand back. But Alec stopped him. 

"And you look good" Magnus looked back at Alec. Because of the darkness he couldn't see Alec's blushing face. 

"You look good even if you wear make up or not" 

"Thank you. I guess you are not as arrogant as I thought. "

"Thank you" 

"um.. We should get going. I guess" 

"Yeah.. Yeah we should" 

Alec and Magnus walked as slowly as they could. Neither of them wanted to apart after the conversation they had and they were still holding their hands. It was not how enemies were supposed to act. The idea of Being life time enemies had left their mind long time ago. Magnus and Alec were standing in front of their shops. 

"Um.. Are you coming tomorrow too?" Magnus asked in such a low voice. Alec could hear him because he was so close to Magnus.

"Yes" Alec's voice was barely a whisper.

"I guess I should go. See you tomorrow then" 

"Yeah." But neither of them started pulling away from each other's warmth. They stayed like that for another few minutes.

"Magnus?" 

"Hm.."

"Is it wrong for me to want to kiss you every time I see you?" 

Alec took a step closer to Magnus. They were so closer that Magnus could feel Alec's breathing on his lips. Magnus's lips twitched as he realized he could almost brush their lips even without moving. Magnus gulped and looked up. Alec was looking at him with eyes full of hopes. His hazel eyes were so beautiful. So beautiful that Magnus could spent the rest of his life looking at Alec's those beautiful eyes. 

"I..." Magnus gulped. 

"I guess it is not" 

"Push me away Magnus, push me if you hate it" 

Said Alec and the next second their lips were touching. Magnus melted into the kiss. Alec's lips were so warm and felt so good against his lips. Magnus's heart almost exploded with all the emotions. Alec was not moving. He was just pressing his lips against Magnus's. He was waiting for Magnus to push him away or kiss him back. Magnus kissed him back. Magnus him back like it was the most normal thing to do. Alec smiled into the kiss when he realized Magnus was kissing him back. Alec slowly placed his hands on Magnus's waist and pulled him closer to him and pressed Magnus's cold body into his cold body. He could feel how their warmth was increasing. Magnus's hands were clutching Alec's jacket. Their eyes were closed and their lips were moving synchronously. Alec licked Magnus's lips to ask for permission and Magnus let him gratefully. He let Alec taste him. He let himself taste Alec. Magnus's hands went up and he ran his fingers over Alec's Raven hair and pulled him more into the kiss. Nothing mattered. They were lost in their own bubble. Alec slowly nibbled Magnus's lips before pulling away. They needed to breath. He rested his forehead on Magnus's. 

"Thank you for not pushing me away" His voice was rough from the kiss. Magnus smiled softly. He knew words were not necessary. Alec's eyes were still wondering on Magnus's swollen and red lips. He tasted them just few seconds ago and he wanted to taste them again to see if they would taste differently now. Alec was getting addicted to Magnus's lips. Magnus was also still looking at Alec's kissable lips. Magnus never thought those lips would set perfectly with his lips. 

"I should go" Magnus said. Not pulling away from Alec. Still he hands clutched into Alec's jacket. 

"I don't want you to go" Alec replied. 

Magnus's breath hitched when Alec asked him not to go. Is this the same boy who ignored Magnus when they were in middle school. This Alec seemed way different. Magnus looked at Alec's eyes. They were dark and wide. His eyes were pleading Magnus not to go. Magnus bit his bottom lip tightly since he didn't know what to do. He could almost taste blood in his mouth. 

Alec looked how Magnus hesitated. He felt bad about making Magnus uncomfortable. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus slowly so he wouldn't bite his lips. 

"I'm sorry about pleading. You should go , I guess" 

Alec finally whispered after the short kiss. He apologized for being selfish. Alec hardly wanted things for him and hardly he acted selfishly. But the only time he wanted Magnus just for himself, Magnus was hesitating. He because selfish for the first time and he made someone special to him really uncomfortable. Alec tasted bitterness in his mouth. He felt defeated and he felt ridiculous for asking Magnus to stay. Alec slowly pulled himself away from Magnus's warmth and took a step away from Magnus. So he doesn't get drunk by Magnus's scent and mumble crazy stuff. 

"You should go" Alec said without looking at Magnus, who was looking at him with surprises eyes. 

"But.." 

"Go..." Alec was still not looking at him.

"Alec, look at me" 

"Magnus.." Alec said so quietly.

"Look at me Alexander" Magnus's voice was louder than before. He commanded Alec's attention. Alec looked at Magnus's eyes. 

"Wanna go to my place?"

"You don't have to feel pressured. I'm sorry about.."

"Alexander! Stop! I'm not feeling pressured." 

Magnus knew this is going to turn into a fight so he decided not to argue anymore. Magnus took Alec's hand and lead their way to Magnus's apartment. Alec was confused but a bit happy. Alec just happily followed Magnus to his apartment. Alec nor Magnus talked till they went to Magnus's apartment. Alec was just looking around the place. If was his first time Magnus's place. But He had heard a lot about the place from Izzy and Max. Magnus freed Alec's hand and went to turn on the lights when Alec squealed. "Alec?" Magnus turned on the light and looked at Alec.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec was terrified something just brushed his legs. Alec slowly looked down expecting for the worst. One of his hands was on his chest checking his heartbeat. 

"Who is this furball?" Alec sighed. 

The most adorable munchkin cat he had ever seen in his life was looking at Alec. Alec knelt down and picked up the cat. 

"Oh.. Chairman, this is Alec Lightwood" 

Magnus came near them. Chairman meow looked at Magnus as if he was judging Magnus. Because the things Magnus ever Said about Alec to chairman were bad things . 

"Yeah I know he is stupid and arrogant" 

"Hey!" Alec protested. 

"But isn't he cute?" Magnus said to chairman while looking at Alec's eyes. Alec was surprised. No one ever told him that he is cute. 

"You think I'm cute?" 

"You are cute when you don't talk" Magnus took Chairman meow from Alec's hands. 

"He seems to like you. He can be a little devil when he wants to" 

"Like you?" "Argh.. Shut up" Magnus said in a funny way. 

All tension from before were gone. They were relaxed around each other. Magnus put Chairman down and chairman went away letting those guys alone. 

"He is going to his room" 

"He has a room?" 

"He won't let anyone sleep in one of the guest rooms. So now it is his room" Magnus smiled. 

"He is a spoiled brat" Magnus continued.

"You are the type who is going to end up 15 cats when you are old" 

"I'm not a crazy cat lady."

"Not yet. But symptoms are there" 

"argh.." Magnus groaned. 

"Drink?" Magnus asked because he didn't know what to say. Alec and he was standing awkwardly.

"Yes. Yes please" 

"Take a seat. Don't get too comfortable." 

"I won't" Alec rolled his eyes. 

Magnus used to hate that iconic Lightwood eye roll. But now it was kinda cute. Alec sat down and Magnus Returned with two drinks on his hands. 

"Martini" Magnus offered. 

"Thanks. " Alec took the drink. Magnus didn't know where to sit on his own house. He couldn't sit next to Alec. He couldn't sit far away from Alec because it was going to give the wrong impression. 

'Fuck it' 

Magnus sat close to Alec. So close that Magnus could feel the heat radiating from Alec's body. 

"So.." Magnus tried to start a conversation. Their drinks finished long time ago. They kept on drinking because they didn't know what to talk. 

"So?" 

"Say something." Magnus put down his glass. Alec followed him.

"Say what?" 

"Something. Anything" 

Alec looked at Magnus. He knew where this was going. Magnus was trying to ease the awkward silence between them. Before Alec knew his eyes were looking at Magnus's lips and the down to Magnus's revealed caramel skin and his sexy neck which was perfect to leave kiss marks. Alec felt his member twitched in his pants. Alec gulped and looked at Magnus's eyes back but Magnus was having same thoughts as Alec. His eyes were not on Alec's face. Alec moved closer to Magnus. There body's were touching. 

"Enough with the pleasantries" 

Alec leaned closer and whispered into Magnus's ear. Magnus gulped and pulled Alec closer and kissed him roughly on his warm full lips. Alec gladly accepted Magnus's kiss leaned for deep kiss. The kiss they shared was hot and full of lust. Not same as the kiss they shared an hour ago. Just the kiss was enough to show how those two desired each other. 

 

Magnus felt how he was melting into the hot kiss. Alec was really good at kissing. Magnus was messing with Alec's Raven hair. Magnus did it more and more because Alec moaned into their kiss, every time Magnus tugged Alec's hair softly. Magnus broke the kiss and looked at Alec. Alec's face was red and he was chasing after Magnus's lips without even opening his eyes. When he couldn't find Magnus's lips Alec grunted and opened his eyes. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom" 

"You sure?"

"Argh.. Shut up and let's go to the bedroom" Magnus snapped. 

He was too shy to say he was sure about wanting Alec. Alec rolled his eyes and followed Magnus to his bedroom. Alec looked around the room once Magnus and he entered the room. Everything was decorated in red and gold color. The room looked so cozy. Most of all the bed looked really comfortable for sleep and for sex. Alec gulped and looked at Magnus before Magnus caught him looking at his bed. Alec was surprised to see that Magnus had stripped down to his boxers. 

"What are you doing? Remove your cloths" Magnus said when he saw Alec was still wearing all of his cloths.

"You are too impatient" Alec said but removed his shirt and then Magnus stepped closer to him. 

"Someone else is also eager" 

Magnus cupped Alec's cock. Even though it was covered in cloths , Magnus's touched caused it to twitch. Alec licked his lips. Magnus kneeled in front of Alec. And looked up at Alec. Alec looked at Magnus and nodded. Magnus looked down at Alec's pant and unzipped the pant and helped Alec to remove his pants. Once Alec removed his pant Magnus lowered Alec's boxer to see the Alec's member was twitching and really hard. Magnus smirked. He was surprised that he made Alec turn on this much. Magnus slowly wrapped his hand around Alec's hard member and gave it a tiny lick on top of it. Alec was shivering. 

"Stop teasing." Alec said and Magnus grinned. 

Alec knew he just messed up and Magnus was going to keep on teasing him. And of course Magnus did it. Magnus took Alec deep into his throat and gave him a mind blowing blowjob. Sucking, licking and deep throating. But when Alec was about to come Magnus removed his mouth a loud and wet 'pop' sound. Alec was gripping Magnus's black hair. 

"Ma..Magnus"

"Lay Down on the bed" Magnus commanded. 

Alec listened to him quickly and laid down on his stomach. Displaying his perfectly toned ass. 

"Alexander?" Magnus looked at Alec.

"I want to feel you. Inside me" Alec mumbled into the pillow without looking at Magnus. 

"With pleasure" Magnus smiled. Alec gripped the pillow beneath him tightly. He never bottomed but with Magnus, he wanted to. He was nervous that even his shoulders were shuddering.

"Relax" Magnus placed his warm hand on Alec's cold back and slowly traveled his hand down. That slight touch was sending pleasurable shivers all over Alec's body.

"As if I can relax. It's getting cold." Alec said. 

"Should I stop?" Magnus took his hand from Alec's body. Alec quickly looked at Magnus. 

"Don't you dare!!!" Alec snapped. Magnus grinned. 

 

Alec groaned seeing Magnus's smirk and again hid his face on the pillow. Magnus looked at Alec's body laying on the bed. He was perfect in every possible way. Muscular, leaned body, perfect milky color skin and the Raven hair spread all over the pillow. Just by looking at Alec's body made Magnus hard. Magnus got closer to Alec and leaned on and pressed a soft kiss on Alec's neck. Damn! He even smelt nice. Magnus didn't noticed any of these during their first time. Magnus kept on kissing Alec's back and slowly moved down. Inch by inch. Alec bit his lip with anticipation. He didn't know where to except the kiss next time. Every kiss came with a different kind of sensation. Alec gasped when Magnus suddenly pulled apart his butt cheek. Alec tried to turn around but Magnus kept him still. 

"No one has ever treated like you this before. Right?" asked Magnus. Alec took a shuddering breath as he could feel Magnus's breath on his hole.

"Wh..what are you do..doing?" 

"Seems like I have run out of lubes. There is only one way to prepare you."

"You don't have to.." Alec tried to turn so he could face Magnus and hide his hole before Magnus do something ridiculous. 

"Stay still you Lightwood" Magnus got bit angry. 

Magnus again start working in what he was going to do. He leaned in and gave a little lick on the red muscle rim. Alec bit the pillow. He was just too embarrassed. When Magnus saw no protest from Alec, Magnus started to give long licks and little by little he inserted his tongue into Alec. Alec was a moaning mess. He pushed more into Magnus. Wanting more. Once Alec was prepared enough Magnus interested two fingers at once and that was a whole new level. Alec whimpered but when Magnus tried to take fingers back he protested. 

"Don't..." 

Magnus inserted three fingers. Scissored and thrusted his fingers to make sure Alec is ready for him.

"Now...." Alec sobbed. 

Magnus looked at Alec and then placed a kiss on Alec's hole before inserting his cock into Alec. Even though Magnus just prepared him, Magnus's cock was opening him up with a delicious burn. Alec could feel how he opened one inch by inch. This was totally different than anytime before. Once Magnus inserted all into Alec, he stayed still for couple of seconds till Alec get used to it. Magus leaned down and kissed Alec's back which was covered with a coat of sweats. 

"Ma..Magnus.. Move.." Alec moaned. 

"Fuck...you are...so tight..." 

Magnus started thrusting. Slowly and gently. By now he has guessed that this is Alec's first time bottoming. Alec unknowingly was pushing more and more into Magnus. Magnus caressed Alec's body softly.

"Go...faster.." 

 

Alec whimpered and Magnus did. Alec tried to bite his bottom lip tightly and not to let out moans. Because he himself couldn't believe he could make such moaning sounds. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's chin and turned him to look at him. Alec's eyes were slightly wet and he was still biting his lips. Magnus pressed a soft kiss more like to the side of Alec's mouth and Alec responded quickly.

"Don't bite the lip babe. Let it out" 

'babe??? 

Alec wanted to ask about that but he saved that question for some other time. Magnus kissed Alec deeply while thrusting Alec harder and harder deep into him. Magnus loved how Alec moaned into their kiss. Their body were perfectly synced. Alec looked extremely sexy and sounded extremely sexy too. Magnus's thrusting pace picked up. He was close. He was so close and Alec was close too. 

Magnus wanted to see Alec's face. He was still laying on his stomach. Magnus pulled out and Alec whimpered angrily. Before Alec knew Magnus turned Alec and now they were facing each other. Alec's hair was glued to his forehead. Eyes wide and dark from lust. 

"You are so fucking beautiful..." 

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. Alec's anger melted and instead he kissed Magnus hungrily. While kiss Alec Magnus inserted his cock again into Alec and gave him slow yet deep thrusts. Which hit the Alec's pleasure point every single time. 

"I..I'm coming Magnus.."

"Come for me Alexander..." 

Alec's toes crossed as he came hard covering his and Magnus's chests with cum stains. Alec was breathing hard. Magnus tried to pull out because Alec was sensitive.

 

"No.. Don't... It's okay.." Alec mumbled. 

Magnus was truly surprised. Magnus listened to Alec . Alec moaned as Magnus thrusted into his sensitive hole hardly. Alec clenching around his member and that sound of Alec's moan send Magnus to the edge. He came with a shuddering. Alec looked at Magnus's face he came with awe and pulled him to a kiss. Magnus was taken by surprise. Magnus laid next to Alec and kissed him deeply but had to break the kiss quickly because he was breathless. Magnus pulled Alec into him. He didn't care about cleaning themselves. 

"What time is it?" Alec asked. Magnus looked at the clock. 

"It's 2"

"2? I should go." Alec got up suddenly but winced as the pain in his back hit him suddenly

"Stay tonight. You can go in the morning?" 

Magnus sat up. Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus saw how Alec's Apple Adam went down and up. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. 100%. We both need some sleep now" 

"Yes." Alec looked down. 

"Come here" Magnus pulled Alec back to the bed and Alec went willingly into Magnus's arms. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead as it was the most normal thing to do. Alec yawned and smiled sleepily. 

"Good night Magnus."

"Good night Alexander." Alec was already half asleep. 

"Love you.." Alec mumbled before he started snoring.


	11. Chapter 11

'Wait! What????' Magnus looked at Alec who was sleeping adorably on his chest. He was already snoring. 

'Must be sleep talking' Magnus tried to argue. 

'Was that supposed to be for me? I mean YOU LOVE ME??? What... Freaking... What the fuuuuuck... Oh my god I'm going crazy.' Magnus overworked his brain till he fall asleep from exhaustion. 

Even though he went to sleep really late it was Magnus who woke up first. Chairman had find his way to his papa and may be his future daddy. Chairman jumped into Magnus's chest demanding food. It was freaking 5am in the morning and Magnus went to sleep around 3.30. Magnus groaned and opened his eyes. Alec was now sleeping on his arm. Magnus slowly took his hand and got up from the bed before Chairman wake up Alec too. 

"A very good to wake me up" 

Magnus glared at Chairman. Chairman didn't give a shit about his crazy papa's whining. He showed Magnus the way to the kitchen. Magnus went after chairman while mumbling something and scratching his head. 

While he was at it Magnus prepared breakfast for them too. After all even though Magnus is a night owl he had to start his day early in the morning. So was Alec but he was still sleeping. Magnus was going to wait to another half and hour and wake up Alec. If not he was going to be late. Magnus was doubting. He doubting about brining up the topic he wanted to talk with Alec and then again he decided not to tell anything. 

They only spent two nights together. And one night was a pure mistake. (That is what Magnus thinks) They have been eternal enemies for more than a decade. They kissed with some feelings only yesterday. Magnus didn't know where they were standing as two people. Frenemies? friends with benefits?? Enemies who have sex ??? Or are they dating????? Magnus didn't know and he thought 6am is too early to think about such a thing.

Magnus was overthinking when Alec came to the kitchen while rubbing his eyes. His pants were hanging really low and he was not wearing a shirt. His hair was messier than other times and he looked fucking adorable. And why the heck this sight felt so right. Magnus could get used to this. Magnus shook his head and looked at sleepy Alec. 

"Good Morning"

"morning. Want a coffee?"

"Yes please" (They were acting like soft boyfriends.)

"sugar or cream?" 

"Don't add any" 

"urgh..." Magnus said while passing the black coffee to Alec. 

"What time is it?" Magnus looked at the clock. 

"10 past 6. You have time I guess" 

"Yeah like half an hour." 

"Wait for breakfast?" 

"Can I?"

Alec looked surprised. Actually he expected Magnus to kick him out early in the morning, no matter how romantic and hot their night was. 

"Of course" 

"That is lots of food" Alec said while looking at all delicious looking food Magnus had prepared for them. He was not complaining. After all he was really hungry. Magnus had made Sunny side ups , chocolate chip pancakes, crispy bacon, sausages, toasties, orange juice and even mash potatoes . 

"I made everything since I don't know what you like" Magnus replied. Alec felt  
Extremely glad when Magnus said that. 

"I'm not a picky eater"Alec said while sitting on a chair and then suddenly he winced as the his back was hurting. Magnus looked at Alec and smirked. Alec was blushing into a deep red shade. 

"Take a hot shower and then You'll be okay"

"I hope so." Alec said even though he was blushing. Magnus and Alec had their breakfast in silence. After the breakfast Alec got up.

"I should go." 

"Yeah you should" Magnus replied without looking at Alec. 

His voice was too icy. It just sent bad kind of shivers all over Alec's body. Alec saw some difference in Magnus after last night. He was acting kinda weird but decided to forget it. He couldn't push further. Magnus took him to his apartment last night. Made love to him gently. Let him sleep with Magnus and even asked to wait for breakfast. That is more than enough for now Alec thought. 

"So see you this evening?" 

"Probably" 

Still Magnus was not looking at him. Alec gulped as he felt this pang in his heart. He may or may not expected a sweet good morning kiss or a sweet good bye kiss. But at least he wanted to see Magnus's smiling face before he leave but Magnus was not having his romantic crap. Before he cross the line, Alec went out from Magnus's warm apartment. He had a day to start. 

Izzy was already up when Alec went back to their apartment. Alec groaned as soon as he saw Izzy. He could never hide anything from Izzy and Izzy is gonna question him. He knew that. 

"I'm so proud of you my big brother" Izzy clapped slowly with this stupid grin on her face. Alec rolled his eyes and tried to go to his room before Izzy starts her questioning. 

"Where do you think you are going my beloved brother? I have a lot to ask." 

"Izzy, we are already late. We have to get ready for the day"

"Do I have to remind you that it's Sunday?" 

"Argh.. Great" Sunday was their free day. For the first time in his life, he hated Sunday's. 

"Now tell me every single bit of your adventure. What happened? Who seduced who? Please tell me that is you.. How was kissing him? That is too much isn't it? .. Yeah.. Tell how was this morning? Did you wait for breakfast? You smell like bacon so.." 

"Iz STOP" 

"Still waiting..."

"Okay..." Ale groaned and told only some  
Not very important parts to his sister. He found it awkward talking about his Sex life with his sister. But what can he do.. His family is full of weirdoes. But he decided not  
To tell about Magnus's behaviors from the morning. He had yet to realize what is going on. Maybe Alec is overthinking. Magnus even asked him to wait for breakfast. May be he was busy. Yeah... Might be.. 

"Alec?" 

"Hmm?"

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing actually. I guess I can sleep more" 

"okay.." 

Izzy smiled but the sudden change in her brother made her suspicious . She was looking at how his brother went to his room as he just got defeated even though last night he kissed the man he was falling in love with. Those two needed a little push. Izzy decided and took her phone and dialed her best friend from next door. 

"Magnus??" 

"Hello Isabelle "

"I have a feeling that my best friend just used my big brother..."

"I did what? ALEXANDER SAID THAT? What the actual fuck..." 

"Woo... Calm down. I'm joking. Alec didn't say anything like that. I was teasing you." 

"Oh.." "Wow you really can be a devil when you want to.." 

"No I'm sorry. My mind is all over the place." 

"Magnus! What is going on? I know you two spent the night together. But you both seem gloomy. Alec went back to sleep and you are angry" 

"I.. I'm not angry Iz. I'm just confused."

"You can tell me anything if you want to." 

"But this is about your own brother."

"You know I don't take sides." 

"Yeah..." Even though he agreed he was still hesitating.

"Alexander said something in his sleep." 

"What is... Wait he confessed?" 

"You knew?" 

"Of course I knew. Oh god.. "

"What should I do? I'm confused. I'm not ready for such a thing. This just complicate everything"

"Magnus, he may be my brother. I may want to see you two together. But that depends on you. You don't have to feel pressured. You can reject him." 

"I want some time. Izzy we are rushing things. Alec and I were enemies not long time ago. This scars me."

"Yeah I understand. Magnus if Alec brings up the topic tell him what you feel. Tell that you are not ready." 

"Hm....I should go Iz before Raphael kills me. Why don't we meet up this evening."

"Yeah sure. See you Magnus." 

"See you darling" 

Izzy hang up the phone and sighed. She felt bad about her brother. This is the first time Alec fell in love and he was gonna get a heartbreak before things even start . Izzy decided to go to the market or do something else and clear her mind. 

 

Alec didn't go to sleep. He couldn't sleep. He was missing Magnus already. He was craving to see Magnus again. That was pretty stupid but love makes you stupid. Alec decided to take a bath so that would help him to fall asleep. Alec went to the washroom and his body wash and shampoo bottles are gone. 

"Jace...." 

Alec groaned and wore the towel around his waist and was on his way to Jace's washroom to get the bottles. But Izzy's voice stopped his from going out. 

" Magnus, he may be my brother. I may want to see you two together. But that depends on you. You don't have to feel pressured. You can reject him .. " Alec couldn't hear Magnus's reply. 

"Yeah I understand. Magnus if Alec brings up the topic tell him what you feel. Tell that you are not ready." Said Izzy.

For a second Alec's heart stopped. So he did Magnus uncomfortable with his feelings. He felt a dagger just cut his right through his heart. Making someone uncomfortable with his  
Feeling is the last thing Alec ever wanted and there we go. Alec couldn't listen anymore nor could he hide his tears. Alec forgot about shampoo and all but he went to the washroom and turned on the shower and cried to his hearts content. He had too much pain in his heart to let go. 

 

Alec was not new to pain. He was used to pain and rejection. He received the first rejection from his own parents. When he came out, they didn't welcome him with warm hugs. They rather became colder to him and made him feel guilty for becoming abnormal. Yet he was thankful to them for not kicking him out from the house. His siblings are Jace and Izzy. The most popular students in their high schools and their college. Alec on the other hand was the dark, weird student. Who stayed by himself. His siblings outshone him. 

 

Everyone was attracted to his siblings. Alec remember how his first crush, Zain was attracted to his sister. Alec was in the cloud nine when Zain approached him and then got his heart broken as Zain kept on asking about Izzy. But Alec accepted the heart break gracefully. Not only boys, girls also approached him to know more about his siblings. After the high school, Alec went a cooking school while his siblings went to the college. There he met this handsome guy, Ryan, which he had another crazy crush on. But Ryan started avoiding him once Ryan knew Alec was gay. Once again another rejection. 

Alec started closing his heart and making walls around his heart since then. He gave up on love. He lived only to bring happiness to his siblings, he basically lived for his siblings. They were the only thing made him keep on going. 

Then Magnus, came closer to his life and melted down those walls and before he knew Alec started living for Magnus. He started loving Magnus's smile, his loving heart, Magnus's everything. But decided to keep his feeling to himself so Magnus won't avoid him or reject him. But somehow Magnus had found about Alec's feeling and now he was bothered by it. Alec couldn't take it. Why his heart has to go through this pain every single time. Was he cursed? Was he too ugly to fall in love? Was it too much for him to innocently hope for someone to love him back? Was love only for beautiful, confident and shinning people? 

 

Alec was broken. His heart was beyond repair. Alec sat under the shower and let all the tear drops roll down his face. Not once or twice he self pitied about himself. He felt bad about himself. But now he couldn't do it. Not anymore. Alec decided. He is gonna go away from here. Till his heart repairs slowly, he was going to go away from this city and away from Magnus. Alec got up from the floor and turned off the shower and stepped out from the washroom. His eyes were red. He couldn't let Izzy see him like that. Alec always found himself calm when he was cooking. So he went to the restaurant kitchen and started cooking. -

 

Magnus was already at Mary's place and both he and Mary were waiting for Alec. Alec promised to come to Mary's place that day but he was late. Magnus was worried and he decided to take a call to Alec but remembered that he doesn't have Alec's number. Magnus was about to call Izzy when he heard the door bell. Magnus jumped from his chair and almost ran to the door. 

"Careful little devil" Mary chuckled. 

Magnus blushed and opened the door. Not the Lightwood he expected to see. Izzy was standing in front of him. And Alec was nowhere to be seen.

"Izzy" Magnus looked kinda disappointed. He was expecting Alec. Not his sister. But anyway he hugged his best friend.

"What are you doing in here?" 

"I came to see Mary. Duh.." 

"oh yeah.. Where is Alexander?" "You are not going to invite me in?" Izzy frowned.

"Oh sorry. Come in" Magnus stepped side for Izzy to come in. 

"Isabelle dear. How I missed you.." 

"Mary..:" Izzy gave Mary a big hug.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I couldn't come before" "It's alright Izzy. I'm not ill. Sit down. Magnus will make something for us to drink. Right my little devil?" Mary looked at Magnus and grinned.

"No I won't" Magnus said but he pouted and went to the kitchen to make something for them to drink. Izzy and Mary talked about everything. Magnus returned with coffee for him, tea for Izzy and carrot juice for Mary. Mary frowned. 

"But why?" 

"Drink it up you , young lady. Doctor told me not to give you any caffeine"

"He is crazy." Mary complained but took a slip of carrot juice and hummed. It was tasty after all. 

"So? Where is our Alec?" Mary finally asked the question, Magnus was dying to ask for. He kinda hope Ale would come at any time. 

"He is not well Mary. He was good this morning but he was kinda down and I don't know why. He said he will come to see you tomorrow" 

"oh.. Why is that? He was so happy yesterday." 

"I don't know" Izzy replied while looking at Magnus. 

'What is going on?' Magnus thought. There must be something big for Alec not to come to see Mary. But what he didn't know was that he was the reason for that. Izzy spend whole evening with Mary and Magnus. She made Mary laugh and happy. Magnus was really thankful for her but he couldn't smile much he was thinking about Alec. He wanted to see Alec and see what is wrong. This was bothering him than anything. 

"I'll come tomorrow too when Alec comes. See you later Mary" Izzy gave Mary a kiss on her cheek.

"Little devil, you too go home today. Jem will come to stay tonight." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I'll ask him to call you"

"That's good. See you tomorrow Ma. Take care" Magnus kissed Mary's forehead and left Mary's house with Izzy. 

"Iz, can I have Alec's number?" 

"You don't have his number?"

Izzy's question seemed pretty stupid to Magnus. 

"No I don't and that's why I'm asking you" 

"Hey.. Calm down.. What is bothering you. Earlier Alec now you"

"I want to see him."

"Then come to our place. He spent the whole afternoon in the kitchen. He does that when he is upset and then he went to the bed right before I come to Mary's house. He might be still in the bed." 

"Okay.. So then I'll come with you" Izzy nodded. Izzy entered their apartment and Magnus entered right after her. 

"ALEC?" Izzy called her brother. 

"in the room Iz" Alec replied. His voice was weak. Magnus felt calm as soon as he heard Alec's voice. 

"Go in and see" Izzy whispered to Magnus. 

"What? Are you sure?" Magnus whispered back. 

"Yeah.. Go.." Izzy pushed Magnus into Alec's room. This is Magnus's second time in Alec's room. It remained same he remembered. Same  
black and white decorations and Alec in the bed. Just like last time. But this time Alec looked so pale. Magnus stumbled when Izzy pushed him but quickly found the balance. What surprised Magnus was even the stumbling sound didn't make Alec open his eyes. 

"Iz.." Alec said.Still closing his eyes. His voice too weak for a grown up. 

"It's me Alexander" Magnus took a step closer to Alec's bed. The bed Magnus and Alec spent their first night together. Alec snapped opened his eyes and sat up. 

"Magnus?" Alec looked really surprised. Magnus's heart clenched as he saw how red and swollen Alec's eyes looked. 

"Oh my. Alexander? What happened to you?" Magnus sat next to Alec before he knew and placed his hand on Alec's face. 

"Nothing" Alec pulled back from Magnus's touch. Magnus blinked when Alec pulled away from him.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing Magnus. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you. I came with Izzy. "

"but Why?" "Because j care about you" 

"You Don't have to." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You are right Magnus. What happened between us was a mistake. This..." Alec signed between them. 

"This.. Us.. It's nothing but a mistake. I went overboard and took advantage of your kindness and forced myself on you and made you uncomfortable. You don't have to act like you are worried. You can leave. I won't bother you again because I'll leave this city. I'll disappear from your sight." Magnus Was taken back by what Alec said.

"Bothered by you. Act like I'm caring? What the fuck?" 

"I heard your call with Izzy and yes you don't have to act." 

"Alec.. Listen. I don't know what is going on your head but this fucking crazy."

 

"Reject me and push me away and leave. Leave me alone." Alec's voice increased little by little. Alec's eyes were getting teary but he couldn't care. Seeing Magnus was too painful to him. He was suffering. He wanted Magnus to hug him and send the pain away but he knew that is not what is gonna happen. Instead he thought Magnus will leave him alone in this cold bed.

"Alexander listen.." Magnus covered Alec's face with his hands and caressed Alec's cheek softly. 

"Listen to me." Alec tried to pull away but Magnus was stubborn.

"You are not bothering me.. Who said such a thing. You didn't force yourself on me. We both know that. Last night was not a mistake either. And what about this you getting me away from me?"

"I heard your and Izzy's call. She said you to reject me. I don't know how you found about my feelings but I'm sorry." Alec couldn't stop. He broke down and started crying without thinking anything. 

"I'm.. Sorry for loving you.. I'm sorry.. But I can't help it. I never ever ..." Alec gulped.

"Ever felt like this.. I'm sorry. I'll go away.. Please don't hate me.. Don't feel bothered by me." 

"Alexander..." Magnus took a shuddering breath. He felt how his voice broke. 

"Hey.. I'm not bothered by you. I was surprised. I just didn't know that you love me. I.. I just I was take by surprise. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is in love with me? Never ever I thought that is possible. Alexander.. Give me sometime. Right now I can't return your feelings. But please don't think I'm bothered by you. Because I'm not. I care about you." Magnus pulled Alec into a hug and kissed his neck. 

"Don't be upset anymore. Please..it hurts me to see you like this " Magnus didn't let go Alec. He just kept on hugging Alec till it was late night. In a corner of his heart Alec wished Magnus might stay with him. Alec looked around the room. Room was already dark and he remembered that he didn't eat anything for whole day and he was pretty sure Magnus didn't eat anything either. 

"Are you hungry?" Alec asked. After all it is his apartment. 

"No.. I'm okay" Magnus shrugged. 

"But it's already night. At least some snacks? You might be hungry." 

"I'm not hungry" Magnus said but as soon as he finished the sentence his stomach grumbled. 

"At least learn how to tell a lie" Alec rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. Magnus shrugged. But it was nice to see Alec's sarcastic side again. 

"Come on.." 

"Coming.." Magnus followed Alec before both stepped into the living room they heard Izzy's and Jace's voice. Alec couldn't move. Jace didn't know about what is going on between him and Magnus and Jace still hate Magnus. He'll be furious if he sees Magnus now. But it was Alec who asked Magnus to come and eat something in the kitchen. He couldn't decide. Magnus saw Alec's hesitation. 

"I'll go home." Magnus whispered so Jace wouldn't hear them. 

"No no it's okay."

"Hey, I can see that you are wondering what to do. Easiest thing to right now is me going back home eat something.  
I don't want drama to watch and I'm definitely not in a mood to bicker with the blondie." 

"Oh you can stay in the room. I'll bring something to eat" Alec offered. It did seems like a good idea.

"Okay. That is not bad either" 

Magnus replied and he turned on his heels and went to Alec's room. He knew his way around Lightwood's apartment. Alec looked at Magnus and he felt extremely bad. Alec thought that he will definitely talk about Magnus , with Jace. He had to. After all Jace is his brother and Alec can clear the all the misunderstandings about Magnus. Once Magnus disappeared into the room Alec went to the kitchen. Jace, Izzy and Max were in a heated conversation about who is going to have the last pizza slice. This is not new at Lightwood's house. No matter how many times you they get to eat Alec's stone baked pizza, they go crazy over the last slice.

"I did dishes" 

"I got an A+"

"Clary broke up with me so I deserve it."

"Oh shut up. I saw how you too were eating your mouth this evening" Max rolled his eyes. No one noticed Alec yet. What supervised Alec was there were two more full pizzas and they were still arguing about a slice. Alec decided to take a pizza and Coke to his room. 

"Where do you think you are sneaking into? " Jace asked suddenly. 

"I'm in my own house and I'm going to my room and no.. No one is invited to watch Thor" 

"Argh... But I wanted to.." Izzy complained. But that mischief grin on her face said otherwise. She knew Magnus was still in Alec's room. "You all have Netflix. Do something with that" Before his siblings ask more questions, Alec quickly went back. Magnus was standing in middle of the room. He looked kinda uncomfortable.

"Magnus?"

"Oh Alexander.."

"What is wrong?" 

"If it isn't too much, can I get a pair of sweatpants?" 

"Oh.. Yeah sure. Sorry I totally forgot. You must be uncomfortable in those clothes by now." 

Alec thought Magnus was going to leave once he eat but looks like he is going to  
Spend the night at his room. Alec was over the moon and he was glad that this time he is sober. 

"Oh yeah.. Clothes" Alec quickly put down the pizza and drinks and went through his all black and gray closet and found a pant which might be good enough for Magnus. And he took a dark Green t shirt too.

"Here"

"well thank you"

"um you can change. I'll go outside" 

"are we teenagers?" 

"No I mean.. Well whatever" 

Alec got into the bed and took the pizza with him. And turned on his laptop and went to his Netflix account.

"Netflix and chill?" Magnus smirked.

"Netflix and chill. But literally." 

"Boring" Magnus removed his tight shirt and was about to remove his trouser. Alec quickly looked at the screen. So he won't look like a pervert who drools over a naked man body. He couldn't help it. Magnus had the best body he had ever seen. Those chocolate abs, broad shoulders, perfect hips and that shinning tan skin. God.. Who the hell created Magnus the walking sin? 

Magnus changed into Alec's cloths and got into the bed. Alec's cloths were a bit large for Magnus. He had to roll his pants up but the shirt seemed okay. 

"So what are we going to watch?" Magnus asked from Alec. He got close enough to feel Alec's body warmth. Alec was now busy with trying to find a new show to watch. 

"I have no idea" Alec frowned as he saw all those interesting shows but didn't know what to select. 

"What about sense8?" 

"Sense8? What is that?" 

"It's a great show. You'll love it." Magnus took a pizza slice and took a bite while talking with Alec.

"Okay. Then let's watch it" Alec started the show and placed the laptop on his thighs and took a pizza slice. Alec and Magnus got lost in the show as it really was a great show. They were in fourth episode when Magnus slowly placed his head on Alec's shoulder and sighed. 

"Are you sleepy?" Alec asked softly. 

"I guess.." Magnus said. Alec quickly stopped the episode and put the laptop aside.

"Magnus lay down" 

"unnnm....." Magnus protested. 

"Come on. Lay down. Sleep properly." Alec said when Magnus clung into Alec without laying down and sleeping. 

"I don't want to..." Magnus protested. Sleepy Magnus was too adorable for words and he was extremely clingy. Somehow Alec laid Magnus on his back and he also laid down next to Magnus. As soon as he laid down Magnus got closer to him and rested his head on Alec's chest.

"So warm..." Magnus mumbled and hugged Alec more tightly. Alec was hopeless. His heart was racing and he just he was smiling like and idiot. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the man he loves by his side like this. Alec slowly ran his hand though Magnus's soft hair. 

"Good night" Alec said and kissed Magnus's head. Magnus's hair was tickling Alec's chin. Alec loved it and Alec loved how Magnus's hair smelt like sandalwood. Magnus mumbled something back but it was too unclear so Alec couldn't understand. Soon after Magnus was snoring slowly and Alec got time to think. 

This.. What they had ... It was more than Alec ever asked for. Alec was so thankful for what he had in his hands now. Magnus may not loves him. He may not return his feelings ever but he loved how Magnus didn't push him away. He felt his eye lids were getting heavier. He couldn't keep them up. Alec kissed sleeping Magnus's head one more time and slowly closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up to the person you love is the best thing that could ever happen. And Alec was experiencing it and his heart was full of joy. Magnus was still sleeping on his chest just like last night. Alec wanted that moment to last forever but he had to wake up Magnus. It was almost 6a.m. They both had to go on their ways and start their day.

"Magnus.. Magnus wake up." Magnus woke up slowly into Alec's voice. 

"Good morning" Alec greeted. 

"Morning" Magnus mumbled. He groaned as was still sleepy. 

"Sorry about waking you up but it's already 6."

"oh.." Magnus said and unwilling pulled away from Alec's chest. 

Magnus hated when he had to get away from the bed and walk on cold surface. But Magnus hated more it when he had to pull away from Alec. Magnus was sitting on the bed, with still closed eyes. Alec smiled at went to the kitchen and made coffee for them and returned. He could hear his siblings. They were also up by now. Ale returned and gave Magnus his coffee. Even washing his face didn't woke up Magnus but the coffee really woke up Magnus. 

"Thank you" Magnus thanked Alec.

"It's nothing actually." 

After the coffee Magnus didn't wait for breakfast because it was already late. Magnus put in his jacket over Alec's cloths and gave a little kiss in Alec's lips and left. He left his cloths at Alec's place. He was in a hurry and Alec promised he will bring them to Mary's place this evening. Once Magnus left Alec took a deep breath as his room still smelt like Magnus. Once he was satisfied he started getting ready for the day. 

 

After 12 hours work Magnus took a long hot water bath. All his sore muscles were relaxing under the hot water. Once he was done, he got ready and packed the rendang curry with chicken(an Indonesian cuisine) he made for Mary and Alec. Then he was on his way to Mary's place. He always went to Mary's place before Alec because his restaurant closes one hour before Alec's restaurant. 

Till Alec comes , Magnus had time to tell Mary about his long day. Magnus rested his head on Mary's lap. He loved when his Ma ran her hand through his hair. He could remember how Alec did the same last night. 

"How was the day my little devil?" 

"Same as usual Ma. Everyone loved my food" Magnus smiled. 

"Of course everyone love your food. So did you see Alec yesterday?"

"I did. He will come today"

"You two are getting closer. Aren't you?" Mary asked with a big grin on her face.

"Kinda" 

"Why do I feel something more than just connection from you two?" 

"Ma..." 

"It's okay son. You don't have to tell if you don't want to" 

"Ma?"

"Yes?" 

"Did you love uncle?"

"I still love him Magnus. Love doesn't go away with the death. It remains forever in our hearts" 

"I hope it is same for everyone"

"It is same for everyone. It's just that sometimes you fall in love with wrong person. Then it can be painful. But once you start loving the person who loves you as much as you love them, then that is when you feel the real love."

"Hm..." 

"It's okay to fall in love little devil. Love is not something you should be afraid of." 

"After Camille I'm scared Ma"

"She is not the one for you. I told you before. She is a strong character. She thinks love is a weakness but actually love is the greatest power. You deserve someone who think love is not a weakness"

"What if I get hurt again?"

"You will get hurt even if you don't fall in love. So why not just take a risk and see where it goes." 

"Do you know who I am talking about?"

"I got old for a reason. I saw the way you look at each other. That says more than enough" 

Both looked at the door as they heard the door bell. 

"He is here. Go son. Go and get your man" Mary smiled at Magnus.

"Stop it" Magnus said to Mary and quickly went to open the door. Alec was standing there so innocently.

"Hey.." He smiled. Magnus just loved that innocent smile more than anything. 

"Hi.." Magnus said back and smiled before he knew. 

"Come in" 

 

Whole evening was amazing. Even though Alec's whole face reddened because of Magnus's spicy curry, he kept on eating it because it was too tasty not to eat. At the end of the dinner Alec couldn't taste anything because his tongue was numb. Mary told she is going back to her shop from next day onwards and of course Magnus had to protest. Alec and Mary had to talk to him for whole 30mins to calm him down. Finally he listened to Alec. But he kept on telling his Ma to call him after every one hour. Mary rolled her eyes but kissed Magnus's cheek and promised and she will call him. 

Alec and Magnus finally were on their way to home. They talked about this and that but Magnus's mind was wondering about their almost touching hands. Sometimes their hands brushed slightly and every time it happened Magnus's heart stopped. 

"Magnus?" 

"Oh yeah.. Sorry what?" Alec looked at him with a confused look. 

"No nothing" Alec looked ahead again. 

"What is it Alexander?" 

"No I just asked how was your day. Seems like lot of thing are going on your mind" 

"No I..I'm sorry" 

"you don't have to apologize" 

Alec's voice was cold. How the hell Magnus was supposed to explain Alec that he was distracted by their own hands. For next five minutes, Alec didn't say or asked anything. Nor did his hand brushed slightly against Magnus's hand because he put his hands in his pocket. Magnus was trying to start a conversation. He knew Alec was upset.

"So.. Wanna grab a drink at my place?" Magnus asked because he couldn't think about anything else. 

"It's okay Magnus. I know you are tired"

"I'm not" Magnus said but Alec didn't say anything back. Enough is enough. Magnus looked at Alec's hand in the pocket and he pulled the hand away from the pocket. 

"What the?" Alec looked at Magnus. 

Magnus smiled at Alec and slowly intertwined their fingers. Alec's palm was bigger and warmer than his palm. Magnus slowly brushed Alec's outer hand with his thumb. 

"I was distracted by this" Magnus showed his and Alec's intertwined hands. Alec looked down but Magnus could clearly see his blushing face. 

"So wanna grab a drink at my place now?" 

"Magnus" Alec said stopped and looked at Magnus. Magnus was still holding their hands. 

"Yes..?"

"I was wondering that, would you like to go on a date with me? Yes we hang out at your place and my place but we haven't go on a date before. Of course only if you want to.." 

"I would.." Magnus's sentence was cut off by someone's gasp sound. Alec and Magnus looked where the sound came from and Jace was standing in front of them. 

"What he fuck is going on here?" Jace didn't even looked at Magnus. Alec could see his brother's eyes were burning with anger. Well, he couldn't blame him. After all he was with Jace's enemy.

"Jace.. I can explain" Alec came in between Magnus and Jace as if to protect Magnus from Jace's hurtful words. 

"Alec! Of all people, don't tell me you fell for this player's tricks. Alec you know how he is..." 

"Jace stop.." 

"Alexander it's okay." Jace scoffed. 

"Alexander?" Jace asked. "Playing all kind of tricks. Not this time Magnus." 

"JACE!" Alec's patient was on the edge. 

"He did not used any kind of tricks. It's me. It's me who fell for him. It's me who goes after him. And he is not a player Jace. Things we heard are nothing but rumors Jace. Man underneath all that rumor is the one I fell in love with Jace."

"Alec.."

"No you listen to me Jace. Yes i should have told you all of these before. Sorry about not telling anything. Jace, I love Magnus and I was going to ask him on a date before you interrupted us. It's me Jace. It's me who fell for him. And no, he didn't use any kind of tricks." 

Jace's stares weren't as intense as before. Because he knew Alec never fell in love with someone before. Jace had been waiting his brother to fall in love with someone but he just wished it wasn't with Magnus. But if Alec says Magnus is not what he thought he is, Jace had to give them some space.

"Do you love my brother as well?" 

Jace looked at Magnus finally. He wanted to know. That question made both Alec and Magnus speechless. Magnus looked at Alec and clearly he was hesitating. So his brother was is a one side love with Magnus. Jace looked Alec. He could see Alec's pain. So just as Alec says, it is him who goes after Magnus. Jace bit his inner cheek. Alec deserved love more than anyone. Underneath all that toughness was a sweet big brother with a really big heart. Yet he was in an one side love with someone.

"I..." Magnus started. But quickly his sentence was cut off by Alec's voice. 

"He doesn't Jace. I told you. It's me"

Alec was not looking at either of them. He was looking down. He was the tallest of three of them. But he looked smaller than anyone. His shoulders were tensed and he was just standing there, not look big at either of them. 

"He doesn't.." Alec repeated again. His voice was a nothing more than a whisper but Jace winced as he felt his brother's pain in those words. 

"I.. I should go. Magnus, I'll see you later." Alec smiled weakly at Magnus. 

"Let's go Jace. Enough drama for tonight." 

Alec tugged from Jace's jacket but didn't wait till he comes. Alec went on his way to their apartment. Jace looked at his brother and again looked at Magnus. Magnus looked defeated as well. Jace knew it was not the time to do a shovel talk.

"We have to talk" Jace said to Magnus and then turned to go after Alec. "

I.." Magnus's voice made Jace stopped. 

"What?" Jace looked at Magnus. 

"I love him." Magnus blurted out. Jace frowned.

"You what?" 

"I love him. I love your brother. "

"are you playing a game here?" 

Even though Jace could see nothing but honesty in Magnus's face, Jace pushed more to ask. 

"Listen, I don't have time to play games. Especially with you. I want to meet Alec. Now" 

"You are going to confess just like that?" Jace asked. 

"My brother deserves someone better."

"What do you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself" 

Jace said and turned to walk to their apartment. Magnus was lost. What did Jace mean? What did he mean by just like that? Magnus bit his lip and went to his apartment with a frown in his face. 

He was in deep thoughts that he almost stepped on sleeping chairman's tail. Magnus quickly jumped over Chairman's tail and tripped and fell over. Chairman lazily opened his eyes and looked at Magnus who fell on his face. Chairman looked unimpressed. Since he was already on the floor, Magnus laid next to Chairman and bopped his nose. Chairman did close his eyes but didn't protest or moved away. 

"Hello my little sunshine" Magnus smiled when Chairman meow didn't move away.

"How are you my cute little buddy?" Chairman closed his eyes. 

"No no no don't sleep yet. Listen to me. Meow... Please" Chairman again looked at whining man. 

"So... I was thinking about.. You know Alec right.. And you like him a lot. Don't you? So... Do you think it's okay if papa go out with him? Because papa really likes him. I mean papa loves him. I'll go out with him only if you like it. If not I won't do that" Magnus finished his speech and looked at Chairman. He was sleeping again. 

"I'll take that as a yes" Magnus said. 

Magnus got up from the floor and picked up sleeping Chairman from the floor and took him to chairman's room. Once he left Chairman in his queen size bed, Magnus came to his mini bar and poured himself a drink. He had a lot to think. He wanted to call Alec and ask him to come to his place. He knew would come as soon as he calls him. But then again Magnus remembered how Alec kept on saying only he loves Magnus and Magnus doesn't love him. Of course Alec still didn't know about Magnus's feelings. Damn even Magnus didn't know he started falling for Alec from a long time ago. Jace was right. Magnus shouldn't confess love normally. He had to show Alec how special Alec is to him. 

 

Magnus and Alec met each other per as usual for next two weeks. At Mary's place. Some time they cuddled till the morning at Magnus's place. But Alec in these two weeks Alec refused to talk about the night they met Jace. Magnus tried to bring up the topic few times, but every time Alec changed the topic quickly. And Alec didn't ask Magnus on a date either. May be because he could ask, the cockblock aka Jace interrupted them before he could ask from Magnus. But past few days were a torture to both of them. Alec couldn't say how much he loved Magnus at really random moments. Like when Magnus woke up in his arms, or when Magnus ran his hand through Alec's messy hair or when Magnus sat on his lap and kissed him so passionately. 

Magnus on the other hand was waiting for the best moment to come. Because Alec deserved the best love confession ever but Magnus was running out of patient. Not once or twice he almost said those three words so causally. Even though he couldn't say these words he showed Alec how much he loved him by actions. But of course Alec misunderstood it as Magnus's good nature. Magnus and Alec were snuggling and was watching a Korean drama Magnus wanted to watch so much. It was hilarious how there love story was so similar to the dramatic Korean drama love story. 

"They really should say those words. I mean how long at they gonna play around?" Alec said. His head was resting on Magnus's lap. 

"Hm....." Magnus didn't comment as he was himself was an idiot.

"Magnus?" Alec looked up. 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you so silent?" 

"I'm watching a drama. So it is normal to be silent right?" 

Magnus's voice came bit rude than he intended to. Alec looked surprised but he decided not to comment on that. Alec again turned his head back to the laptop screen but he was slightly hurt. Well he was not new to hearing harsh words from Magnus but he didn't hear something like that for almost a month. Magnus looked down at Alec. He was again looking at the screen without saying anything. Magnus's heart ached seeing Alec like that. 

"I'm sorry" Magnus said.

"For what?" Alec really was confused. He didn't expect an apology from Magnus.

"For what I said" Alec looked at Magnus.

"Hey, it's okay. It's my fault. I mean who talks while watching a drama. Izzy and Jace always scold me when I talk during a show." 

Alec smiled softly. Magnus couldn't help but return the smile. Magnus felt so much love for Alec and that innocent smile. Alec was trying to make Magnus happy even though it was Alec got hurt slightly. Magnus couldn't help but bend down kiss Alec softly. 

"Alexander?" After the kiss Magnus pulled slightly away from Alec. But still their lips were close enough to touch softly when Magnus spoke. 

"Hm?" Alec was still closing eyes while thinking about the lingering feel on his lips. 

"Let's go on a date" Alec snapped open his eyes. 

"A date?" "Yes! Well we didn't go on any dates. So shall we?" 

"Yeah. I'm okay with that" Alec smiled. His eyes were shinning. 

"When?" Alec asked.

"Now!" 

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Alexander get up. We have a date to go on" 

"Magnus?" Even though he was confused Alec got up and looked at Magnus. 

"Hurry up" Suddenly Magnus was were excited. 

"We didn't plan anything." Alec said. 

"Everything is gonna perfect if you are with me. Alec let's go" Magnus pulled from Alec's hand.

"Atleast wait till I put on my shirt" Both Alec and Magnus Were not wearing shirts since they were at home. 

"No need. We are not going to no anywhere." 

"Aha?" 

"We are chefs. So we go on a restaurant we will end up criticizing their food. Parks are not possible either because of snow. Believe me yesterday I slipped. And I always wanted to have a perfect date at home." 

"Oh... Me too" Alec smiled. 

"Now come handsome boy. We have a date to go on" 

Magnus pulled from Alec's hand. Alec shook his head and smiled seeing how hurry Magnus is. But he did went after Magnus


	13. Chapter 13

"So what are we going to do?" M

"I have the perfect date in my mind?"

"So what is your perfect idea Mr.Bane?" 

"Let's cook" 

"Cook? We cook everyday though" 

"Let's cook together. We never got to cook together. Let's cook side by side." 

"Well when yo say like that, it does sounds romantic" Alec smiled. 

"So what should we cook?" Magnus asked. "You didn't think about that?"

"Mr.lightwood I didn't plan everything ahead. I'll do it some another time" Alec chuckled. 

"Okay, why don't I make your favorite food and you make me my favorite?" 

"That sounds good. So what do you want to try?" 

"Nasi goreng" Alec said with a wide smile.

"You ate Nasi Goreng yesterday too"

"But I love it. I can eat them every single day for every meal" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" "Me? Um.. Chicken and bacon pasta."

"That is easy"

"Nasi goreng is easy too"

"Okay lets start" 

"Don't order me around mister. Remember we are at a date. Not at your kitchen"

"of course how can I forget that when I have a half naked chef next to me" Magnus blushed at Alec's comment and quickly looked away. 

"You are blushing" Alec laughed.

"What? No I'm not."

"Whatever you say" Alec stick his tongue then he turned to find the ingredients he wanted. He was so familiar with Magnus's kitchen. So he knew where the ingredients were.

"Oh we have a third wheel" Magnus said when he saw Chairman. 

"Who? Oh you are the third wheel. Aren't you? Why are you here actually? I'm on a date with chairman meow" Alec teased Magnus.

"You and your ass comments" Magnus frowned. Both started cooking for each other. It really was romantic. Both shared some butterfly kisses while cooking and their hands brushed each other's hand slightly. And the majestic look of each other's bare torsos. Magnus didn't understand why people dressed up in fancy cloths in their first dates when they can have a date like this. Well not everyone went on first dates after dating for a month like them. 

"Food is ready Chef Bane" 

"Hm... Your food is ready to Chef Lightwood. Why don't we have a taste test." Magnus took a step close to Alec. He brushed his finger over Alec's lip and put that finger on his mouth. 

"Hm... Delicious" Magnus moaned. Alec was motionless for a second. Damn, Magnus can make him turned with just a second. 

"That is not fair. We have to eat now" Alec complained.

"What?" Magnus turned on his heels and went away with a smirk on his face. He knew what he could do to Alec. 

"Let's eat" 

"This is the best date" Alec smiled when they started washing their dishes. 

"No awkward conversations, no getting to know each other, just sharing a good time with each other. That is the best" Alec continued.

"I know right." Magnus agreed. 

"And everything is for free, really tasty food and a handsome man to look at" Alec winked. 

"Forward. Aren't we?" Magnus laughed. 

"Spirits of the first date I guess" Alec said while smiling. 

"Okay" Magnus wiped his hands while looking around. 

"Now I'll prepare some drinks. You go and lay on the sofa or bed like a good boy"

"I'm not gonna follow your orders"

"What if it not an order but a gentle request?" Magnus got so close to Alec's face and blinked flirty at Alec. 

"I'll consider about that" Alec slowly pulled Magnus away and went to the living room before Magnus see Redding face.

"And don't wear any shirts. And that is an order" Magnus said loudly. Alec mumbled something but Magnus couldn't hear him. Magnus poured two Rośe wine glasses for them and went to the living room to find Alec and chairman. 

Magnus felt jealous about his own cat because Chairman was laying on Alec's chest and Alec was slowly scratching behind chairman's ear. From where Magnus was he could hear chairman's purring.

"I really am the third wheel" Magnus frowned sat on the other side of the sofa. Alec and Chairman meow looked too cute interrupt. Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled softly.

'I'll wait' Magnus thought. Chairman will get fed up and will leave Alec soon He thought. But 'No'. After long 15mins Chairman was still laying on Alec's chest. 

"Stop glaring. He is your own cat"

"He is rebelling. He knows it's my first date with you and look how he interrupts me"

"Let him stay for like that for 5 more minutes. Then I'll take him back to the room" Magnus huffed and looked away. He was getting angry at Alec and he was jealous with chairman. As if Chairman could feel Magnus's felling chairman looked at Magnus and then jumped to the ground and left to his room. Magnus looked guilty.

"Poor meow" Alec's words made Magnus feel more guilty. He clearly was teasing Magnus. 

"But.." 

"It's okay. Now what do you want to do? Since chairman is not here"

"Cuddle" 

"Then come" Alec wide his hands so Magnus could come to him. Magnus's guilty expression was replaced with a beautiful smile. Magnus quickly went to Alec's hand and imitating chairman meow he rested his head on Alec's chest. Alec's whole body was supporting Magnus's body. Magnus closed his eyes and started listening to Alec's rhythmic heartbeat. He felt so calm. His hands were playing with hair on Alec's chest. 

"Aw." Alec said when Magnus suddenly pulled his hair. 

"That hurts" 

"Really? I didn't know that since I don't have any" 

" Ha ha so funny" Alec laughed sarcastically. Before Alec could stop, Magnus did it again. 

"Aww.. That fucking hurts Magnus" Alec grabbed Magnus's hand from the wrist so he couldn't do it again. Magnus looked up and grinned. His grin slowly faded and he just stayed still looking at Alec. His heartbeat was racing. He could feel it and he could hear Alec's racing heart beat as well. It was great to know that Magnus resulted that. Magnus didn't even want to close his eyes. He could just just get lost in those hazel eyes forever. He loved them. He loved Alec's smile. His voice, his scent, his warmth, basically he loved Alec for who he is. 

"Kiss me Alexander" Magnus whispered. Next thing he knew was Alec was kissing so softly. Not rushed or anything. 

Magnus now know what kissing the true love of his life was feeling like. Alec's lips felt perfect against his lips. He wished he poured those love he had for Alec into the kiss. It was just full of love and affection. Alec slowly pulled away and and breathes heavily. He was still closing his eyes. Feeling the tingling sensation on his lips. Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec. Magnus couldn't keep this on his mind anymore. 

"Alexander.." 

"Hmm?" Alec hummed without opening his eyes. 

"Open your eyes my love, please" Magnus begged. He felt like he was going to sink if he couldn't see Alec's eyes. Alec snapped open his eyes. Did he hear clearly? 

"Magnus?" Magnus slowly brushed his finger over Alec's cheekbones.

"I love you Alexander. I'm in love with you. I love you" He said it. He finally said it. After all those pinning around and hating each other for years, Magnus confessed his feeling for Alec finally. 

"I love you" Magnus repeated again since Alec didn't reply. Alec was looking at him with half opened mouth. He looked adorable like that. Magnus's word seemed to bring Alec to real world.

"I .. I love you too. I love you too Magnus. Oh god I love you. Thank you. Just thank you.." Alec hugged Magnus tightly. Magnus couldn't see Alec but he could feel Alec was shaking. God, Alec was sobbing softly. 

"Hey... Don't cry" Magnus pleaded but he could feel that his voice was also trembling. 

"Sorry.. I look like an idiot. Don't I" Alec wiped his tears and smiled. 

"About that.. Yes you do" Magnus chuckled. Alec laughed with Magnus but soon later he was just looking at smiling Magnus. 

"What is it?" Magnus asked. 

"I still can't believe it. Can you say this again?" 

"I love you Alexander. Don't worry I'm gonna say that to you every single day." Magnus smiled. 

"I love you too" Alec smiled widely. 

\----- 

Days went. Alec moved in with Magnus. It didn't bother him much because his siblings are just few meters away from him. Izzy and Max were over the moon when they learned Alec and Magnus are now in a steady relationship. Well Jace approved of Magnus. Mary was more than happy. But her teasing about Magnus and Alec hating each other didn't stop. 

Living with Alec meant a lot to Magnus. Waking up with him everyday, having breakfast, lunch, dinner together, just lazing around the apartment.. Magnus loved every single of that. But Alec always wanted the house neat and tidy while Magnus was famous for leaving stuff all around the apartment. Not once or twice Alec scolded Magnus for that but all of that scolding ended with hot steamy sex. Angry Alec was so sexy so Magnus couldn't help but think about seducing Alec when he scolds Magnus. 

But since chairman also seems to approve Alec's way of living so Magnus tried to keep the house as tidy as possible. This was a day like that. Alec was spending the day with siblings today as it was Max's birthday. Magnus was going to join them at night at the party. Since siblings needed their own time Magnus decided to clean up. Magnus turned up the music and started cleaning around the apartment. He cleaned the kitchen, living room and finally went to Alec's and his office room. Well only Alec uses it. Magnus has no idea why Alec wants a office room, he is a chef. Not a god damn writer or something. Well Alec liked everything organized. Magnus smiled to himself remembering how Alec got worked up whenever his documents went missing. Alec looks cute like that. All flustered and all.. Magnus was bored. He just sat on the chair and just read Alec's documents. Most of them were about their restaurant. Bills, secret recipes. Magnus grinned. He could tease Alec about them. Then Magnus saw a letter with a fancy headline. Magnus frowned and got the letter and started reading it. It was from La cuisine France. Magnus's breathing stopped. Why Alec has a letter from a French cooking school? Magnus knew Alec's dream was to learn French cuisines but.. . Magnus quickly put the letter away and went away from the room. Why didn't Alec said anything about the letter. The date was quite recent. According to the letter Alec's program was supposed to start on next September. 3 months since then. Magnus sighed and took Chairman into his lap.

"We have three months.. Let's see" Magnus said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey" Alec's whole face lightened up when he saw Magnus. Alec had to stay away from Magnus for almost whole a day. Magnus smiled at him but his smile was week. 

"What is wrong babe?" Alec quickly came near Magnus. 

"No no nothing" Magnus lied. 

"I'm fine Alexander" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah"

"Good" Alec wanted to steal a soft kiss from Magnus before anyone see them but kiss lingered than he expected and the birthday boy saw it. 

"Argh....." Max groaned. Alec quickly pulled back and looked at Max and frowned.

"Okay.. Okay... This poor boy is gonna get lost. You two can be sappy as much as you want" Max grinned widely and went away. 

"I didn't even get to wish him" Magnus complained. 

"Go.." Alec said and Magnus went to find Max. Alec was looking at Magnus but his mind was wandering about Magnus's sad smile. May be he can ask about it later. 

After that Alec had to wait about almost 2hours to get near Magnus. Magnus was occupied with Max and Izzy. Jace also was sitting near them. Listening to whatever they were talking about. Jace's expressions were hilarious. Sometimes he groaned, sometimes he rolled his eyes but more importantly he was really paying attention to the conversation. 

While they were talking Alec had to prepare food for them. He was making Max's favorite.Alec didn't complain as he loved making food for everyone. He loved when people enjoy the food he made. To him it was so satisfying. After the dinner, Alec finally got Magnus to himself. All of they were enjoying beer and and of course Max was having a non alcoholic beer. That was the gift he asked for. He said he wanted to taste beer and Alec bought him a non alcoholic beer. 

All were sitting and Magnus and Alec were sitting on the sofa. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder. He drew up his knees. He was sitting so close Alec as if he was afraid to get away from Alec. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus's shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Alec whispered to Magnus. He didn't mean to whisper but it came as a whisper. 

"I am" Magnus said and pressed his body more into Alec's body. Alec leaned and kissed Magnus's temple.

"Lying" Alec said slowly. 

"Sorry" Magnus didn't deny. But he didn't say what was him bothering either. Magnus looked at other Lightwoods and No one was looking at them. Magnus turned his head to Alec. Alec was already looking at him. Magnus took a deep breath. He leaned in and kissed Alec softly. As to reassure Alec was standing next to him. This is not an illusion or a dream. Magnus sighed once they pulled back from the kiss. Magnus sighed a lot today. It hurts to see Magnus in pain like that and and Alec didn't know what to do.

"Shall we go home?" Alec referred Magnus's apartment as his home and it felt so right.

"It's okay. I want to be here" Alec nodded to show that he understood. Magnus and Alec came home after midnight and Alec was exhausted by then. He spent the whole day arranging the little party for Max so Magnus asked Alec to go to sleep as soon as they came home.

"Come to the bed" Alec said to Magnus while removing his shirt. 

"I will as soon as I remove my make up. Now go to sleep Alexander" 

"I won't. I mean I can't till you come to the bed" 

"Give me 10mins." Magnus knew how stubborn Alec could be when he wanted. Magnus removed make up quickly and took shower and went to the bed. Alec was yawning and waiting patiently for Magnus. 

"That took more than 10mins but seeing you like this is worthy" Alec cooed.

"What? I didn't look good before?" 

"You look amazing every single second." Alec smiled and tugged Magnus by his wrist to him. 

"Clingy" Magnus commented but gladly laid next to Alec. As soon as Magnus got close to him, Alec started running his hand through Magnus's hair. It was one his favorite things to do.

" Now tell me what is bothering you" 

"Now sleep. Will you?" Magnus chuckled. 

"How can I? I won't get any sleep when you are upset like this. Tell me what is bothering you love" Alec pleaded. Magnus sighed and lied his head on Alec's chest. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus and pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead. That kiss gave some unknown feelings to Magnus. Magnus didn't speak for sometime and Alec didn't rush him to anything either. He waited patiently and soon after Magnus mumbled something. 

"Hm?" Alec asked again because he couldn't hear Magnus. "

You wanna go to France?" Magnus said a little bit louder. Still hiding his face in Alec's chest. Alec's breathing stopped. How did Magnus know about that?. When Alec didn't reply Magnus pulled back and looked at taller's face. 

"So you do want to go to France" Magnus said those words as they were poison. Those words left a bitterness in Magnus's mouth. 

"No.. No.. I mean.. How you do you know about this? I applied to it last year. But I got the reply like few days ago. I don't care about going to France anymore"

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't care much about it Magnus. Actually I forgot about it. Once I read the letter I just left it somewhere and went to do something else." 

"But it is your dream. Isn't it? "

"it was. Not anymore. I just want to be with you now. I just want to wake up with you everyday. Have you like this everyday. That is my dream now" That exact moment Magnus knew how he also wanted to be with this man forever. He wanted to bound Alec to him by law. Magnus's eyes got teary. 

"Hey.. Don't cry" 

"I'm so selfish Alexander. I .. I don't want you to go either.. But I feel like an asshole for not letting you achieve your dreams."

"You are my dream Magnus. Just by being with me you make me the happiest man in this world. Tell me.. Is this what made you bothered?" Magnus nodded weakly. 

"Then you have nothing to worry about now. Do you?"

"No" Magnus lied. He had a lot in his mind. Still the guilt in his heart didn't leave. He was blocking Alec's brighter future. But right now.. Magnus didn't want to think about it. 

\---------

"Argh.." Jace groaned as he saw how Magnus and Alec. They just couldn't stay away from each other for a second. 

"Stop groaning. They are so cute" Izzy said. Jace just rolled his eyes. But that was true. Magnus and Alec looked adorable together and they were totally happy. 

"How long do you think they will take to propose to each other?" Max asked while putting a handful of crisps in his mouth.

"2 months" Jace said. 

"I'll say 1 month"

"No. Less than that." Mary joined the conversation. Mary, Lightwood siblings and Magnus were having a dinner together. But Magnus and Alec were their own world together.

"Less than a month? But they started dating only 6months ago" Max said.

"But they were attracted to each other for more than 10 years. So there is that" Izzy grinned. 

"That's mean I'll have to go a salon in near future" Jace said while scratching his head. 

"What are you talking about?" Magnus returned with vegetable spring roll plate. 

"Nothing. Just boring stuff you know. Like about the global warming and all" Max gave Magnus a cheesy grin. 

"Well that grin is suspicious" Magnus frowned but decided to let it go. 

"Food will be ready within 30mins" Magnus smiled and looked at Alec who was busy doing something. 

"If you two weren't busy while eye fucking we might be having desserts by now" Jace said. 

"LANGUAGE" Both Magnus and Alec shouted together. Jace didn't seem to care. Alec mumbled something and Magnus quickly went to Alec's side. All other were laughing. What Jace told was true though. If they weren't there, they were sure that food might get burnt or go cold. 

"Jace is always like that. He doesn't have a filter" Alec said. Magnus smiled. 

"What were they talking about before?" Alec asked. 

"Don't know. They won't tell me."

"Suspicious" 

"yeah.. I said the same"

"Let's not worry about it. Probably they were jus making bets about us things we do" Alec pulled Magnus closer to him by one hand while his other hand was busy stirring a curry. 

"Yeah" Magnus smiled. Alec kissed Magnus's temple before paying attention to the curry. 

 

And the dinner night was awesome. After dinner everyone except Mary had brownie trifle. She was thinking about her health. But Magnus guessed it before and he had already made a healthy carrot cake for her. Now everyone were just laying here and there after their heavy meal. Max was falling asleep on Alec's lap. Izzy and Jace were on Alec's sides. All older Lightwoods were giggling and listening to Mary's stories. Magnus was laying his on his Ma's lap. But his eyes were on Alec and of course Alec's eyes were on Magnus. They were smiling softly at each other.

"Just marry you two" Izzy said when she saw Magnus and Alec's faces.

"Wha? Stop talking nonsense" Alec glared at his sister. Magnus sat up immediately. Alec looked extremely upset by what Izzy just said. 

"Why? You two look like an old married couple. So why not just marry" 

"Stop joking and Stop talking about marriage." 

"Why?" Jace asked from Alec. No one except Mary realized Magnus was not talking. 

"Because... because.. We are good like this. We are new to this relationship and .. And I have lot to do before getting married. I mean we have lot to do before getting married." Alec was extremely flustered. Magnus felt his heart was sinking with every word Alec said against a marriage. Magnus gulped the heavy feeling because he realized it will be really awkward for him to not to talk against the marriage. 

"Yeah.. Yes Alec is right. We.. We have time.. We are not ready for it.. Yes we are not. It's too early I guess" Magnus said. 

Izzy gasped. Magnus looked at her with this scared face. He could tell that Izzy knew what Magnus was actually thinking. 

"Magnus" Izzy's voice softened.

"What? Why?" Alec asked.

'Idiot' Jace thought. Jace knew his brother was stupid. But not much. 

"Nothing darling. Well.. Well who fancy a glass of wine? As you all may know I have a very good selection of wine" Magnus quickly got up from the couch. 

"Well can I get a beer?" Jace asked. 

"Well of course. Izzy, darling can you give me a hand?" "Yeah" Izzy also got up from the couch and went after Magnus.


	15. Chapter 15

"Magnus, I'm really really sorry" Izzy said to Magnus as soon as anyone couldn't see them. 

"For what Iz?" 

"For my stupid brother. We didn't know.. I mean I didn't know you wanted that.. But what he said is stupid. Like totally." Magnus smiled at her and turned open a wine bottle. 

"It's much better than getting rejected after the proposal Isabelle. So I'm kinda glad that I know now Alexander thinks about marriage. I mean I'm such a fool. We didn't even talk about  that topic yet and yet I jumped into conclusions and decided everything on my own." Magnus poured drinks while talking. 

"May be he is not ready. May be he doesn't see a future with me." Izzy tried to talk but Magnus stopped her.

"No Isabelle , just because you love a person you can't spend rest of your life with them. My parents loved each other but my dad, he couldn't tolerate all the responsibilities of being a husband and a dad, so he left my mom. Just being in love won't make you a good life partner. We need to share responsibilities, we need to make decisions and we both have to agree on things even though we have different kind of point if view. So that is reasonable. I now know what Alec meant. And we are new to this relationship. Like really new. So..." 

          Once he started talking he couldn't stop. He had to pour all of them out and talking to Izzy was always a good method. She didn't judge anyone and she is a good listener.

"I understand. You two have time. Let's hope everything will be better"

"yes" Magnus smiled weakly. 

       Izzy took wine glasses and Magnus went to et beer for Jace and Alec. When Izzy went back to where others were, atmosphere was gloomy. They weren't talking and Alec still seemed clueless. Izzy glared at Alec before sitting down and soon after Magnus came with beers. 

"Here we go!" 

       Magnus handed Jace and Alec their drinks and sat down next to Mary who gave a sad smile as soon as he sat down. Magnus smiled at her as to make her assure that he is okay. 

"Aha.. I needed this after all that tasteless food" Jace said. 

"Said someone who pouted because he didn't get a third serving." 

"How many calories do you think we consumed today?" Izzy asked suddenly.

"Doesn't matter. My metabolism is so high" Jace said while taking another sip from his beer. Magnus and Alec rolled their eyes together. 

"I didn't understand what you are talking about." Mary suddenly said. 

 

            Their silly conversation continued till the mid night and everyone were light hearted when they left Alec's and Magnus's apartment. Magnus and Alec were also happy about the little family time they had. After everyone left Chairman came out from his room. 

"Aha my lord is here" Magnus giggled. Chairman doesn't likely  be in crowded places. Whenever there were lot of people chairman just go to his room and sleep. Chairman came to Magnus and climbed on to his lap and waited. Magnus slowly scratched behind chairman's ear. Alec was in the bathroom and Magnus decided to take a shower later so having chairman's companion till then was not bad. 

"Did you sleep well meow? I'm exhausted now. I wish I was also a cat. You know? I can sleep whenever I want. I can eat whenever I want. No big deals. Just lazy around the house and act cute. That would have been great." Magnus sighed. But he heard Meow's purring sound and Magnus felt like he just melted a bit. 

" How come you are so beautiful and cute?" Magnus slowly ran his hands through Chairman's short legs. 

"Meow?" Chairman looked at Magnus.

"What we planned is not going to happen" Magnus smiled weakly. Few days earlier Magnus told chairman ,his plans about proposing to Alec in a restaurant. How excited he was to buy a ring for Alec. How he even prepared a small emotional speech and practiced it with chairman. Chairman meow looked at Magnus. Magnus almost thought that chairman was sad for him. 

"Yeah.. I guess Alexander is not ready for it. You know.. I'm a fool. I should talk about it without planning a whole proposal. Your papa is such an idiot" When Magnus said that, chairman yawned. 

"Hey, you can't agree with that. You have to console me and say 'no papa. You are the best or something'" Chairman didn't care. But he was giving Magnus the warmth he needed at that time. Magnus hugged chairman tightly and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Chairman smelled nice. 

"Oh, daddy is done I guess. Sorry baby. I'll go take a shower. Now go and do what you are best at." Magnus kissed chairman one more time and went to Magnus's and Alec's bed room. Alec was already drying his hair. Magnus smiled and went close to him and got the towel from Alec's hand. Alec looked confusedly at him but didn't ask anything. 

"Let me dry your hair"

"Oh" Alec smiled. Alec took a seat in front of the mirror. Magnus started slowly drying Alec's hair. 

"Had a small papa and son time? I'm jealous" Alec asked. 

"He likes you more. I'm the one who should be jealous" Magnus frowned. 

"But I love you more. So you win at the end"

"I never thought I'll have compete with my own son" Alec laughed when Magnus said that. 

"stay still you little giant. I can't dry your hair properly. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair correctly." 

"It is already dry I think" Alec turned and looked at Magnus. 

"it is not" Magnus hold Alec by his shoulders and made him look front again. Alec sighed and stayed still. Once Magnus was satisfied, he gave a thumbs up. 

"Finally" Alec quickly turned and pulled Magnus to his lap. Magnus was so surprised he made a little sound. As soon as Magnus was on his lap, Alec hid his face on Magnus's crook of neck and took a deep breath. 

"What? I have to take shower"

"Don't. Wait with me." His voice sounded kinda sad. 

"Babe? What is wrong?"Magnus was clearly worried. Alec couldn't help but nuzzle more into Magnus's warmth. 

"You are scaring me now. Tell me something. Anything!" 

"The way ... I talked before.. I'm sorry" 

"Before? What time?" Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec but Alec quickly pulled Magnus so Magnus couldn't see his face. Alec felt his face was burning up. 

"You know.. Um.. Before.. Jace and Izzy talked about it.." 

"What?" Ale groaned. 

"Argh.. About marriage" 

"oh" Magnus finally understood. 

"Why are you apologizing. You just said what you think. You don't have to apologize for that" 

"no.. That is not how I think. I.. I was just embarrassed to talk about that topic." 

"Alexander.." "I mean.. Marriage is something I want. Not now but eventually. I.. I used to dream a lot about marriage" Alec hid his face as much as he could. Magnus was slightly smiling. He could imagine the way how younger Alec dreamed about marriage.

"What did you dream?" 

"It's pathetic." 

"Tell me" 

"Later" 

"Okay. You have to tell me later." 

"I will" Alec promised. "What.. What do you think about marriage?" Now it was Magnus's time to answer. 

"Me..Hmm... I never dreamed much actually.. " Magnus lied. He really didn't think about much about when he was young but since he met Alec, he dreamed about getting married to Alec. 

"I don't know.. Marriage is a good thing. Isn't it? Sometime I think getting married is not compulsory to show the world the depth of love but then again that legal bond.. How do I say it.. I just feel like I also want that.... Sometimes" Alec was looking at Magnus. Magnus seemed to be in his own beautiful world when he talked about marriage. As if he was already married to the person he loves and was enjoying the every second of marriage. Both stayed silence for sometimes then after few minutes Magnus got up from Alec's lap and went to the washroom without saying anything. The topic about marriage kinda made them speechless. Both were lost in their own world so other's silence didn't bother them. 

\---- Days went on. The topic about marriage was forgotten and Magnus had stopped planning about the proposal.Alec and Magnus were busy with their restaurants, yet they found time for each other. They went on sudden dates. Sometime both sang same songs. Dance together to their favorite songs, had cuddle times with their son Chairman meow. Had little disagreements and spent hours without each other. Both suffered at those moments. But the end of every little disagreement made their love grew stronger. 

         Little by little Magnus was coming to think that may be this life is better than getting married. Because they both were enjoying it. Yet in a tiny little part of his heart , he was longing for that strong legal bond. Magnus tried his best not to think about it. 

                            ——————-

           After a year, the topic about Alec's dream came back. Because this time even without applying for the school, Alec had gotten a letter from cooking school. That was because a recent cooking competition Alec entered. The price for the winner was a scholarship at Alec's favorite cooking school. Alec entered the competition because Magnus asked him to. Alec had no intention of winning. Well he thought it was impossible with all the home cooks. Yet, Alec won. Alec's American dishes with a bit of Asian twists made the judges so impressed. 

"You should take this Alexander"

"I can't. I won't. Two years in France? Without you? NO" Alec's voice increased. Magnus and Alec were arguing about this for more than an hour now. 

"We can make long distance relationship happen. This is a golden opportunity. Alec, everything is free. Accommodation, course fees.. Everything" 

"Why do you care about this? Why do you want me to go?

" Because I care about you and you dreams. I can't take the blame of you ever regret this decision" 

"I won't. I promise." 

"Alec.." 

"Magnus no."

"Listen" 

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. Not now not ever. Or do you want me to be gone? Are you tired of me? If not why you force me this much. Now Camille is in the city may be you regret this relationship. Lots things will change if I go." Alec couldn't stop.

"I knew it. That is why you want me to be gone. Last year you sulked after seeing the letter and now you want me to go" 

"No I don't"  Magnus screamed when Alec accused him for false reasons. 

"I FUCKING DONT. BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND IT HURTS EVEN TO SAY THAT" Magnus screamed from top of his lungs. 

"I hate it.. I hate to see that I'm blocking your future. You deserve so much better. You are young. You have a bright future. But you are pushing everything away because of me" Magnus's voice was trembling. Alec panicked when he saw the tears rolling down in Magnus's cheek. Alec quickly went close to Magnus. 

"I'm sorry" Alec said softly and hugged crying Magnus carefully. 

"It hurts..." Magnus hiccuped. 

"I'm sorry" Alec mumbled into Magnus's fluffy hair and kissed on top his head. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered again. Magnus clutched Alec's shirt tightly and sobbed. Alec closed his eyes and regretted every word he said to his Magnus. 

"I'm sorry" he said even before he realize


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay now?" Alec asked while slowly running hands through Magnus's hair. Magnus was sitting on Alec's lap and Alec was sitting on the couch. Magnus's tears seemed to gone but still he was hiccuping. 

"Yes" Magnus replied weakly.

"Good" Alec kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"Babe" "Hmm..." 

"If it really bothers you, I'll go to France." Magnus looked at Alec. He didn't feel much emotions. He just stared at him. 

"But before that.. I have something to ask" 

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

Alec took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Alec just asked. Magnus blinked few times. Maybe he always thought about marriage he was mishearing things. 

"Sorry, can you repeat? Didn't hear you" Alec bit his lip a bit and closed his eyes. After taking a long deep breath , Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Will you Marry me Magnus Bane?" 

"I didn't hear you again, I think" Magnus tilted his head. 

"FINE" 'was Magnus trying now to hurt Alec by Alec pushed Magnus from his lap and stood up. Magnus stumbled but quickly stood up. 

"Sorry for being an idiot. I'm going out" 

"Alexander wait. Correct me if I'm wrong, did you just propose to me? That is how I heard" 

"No, I just ask if we can adopt two boys" Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Really?" Magnus perked up. 

"NO! What you heard is right. I just proposed to you and now you rejected me by acting dumb. How stupid do you think I am?" 

"No no no no dumbass. I was not rejecting you. Stay here. Just staaaay here. Don't you dare go anywhere else. Stay here" 

"okay" Alec rolled his eyes and looked away. Magnus ran to their room. Alec's heart was kinda hurt but he knew proposing to Magnus after a big fight like was a dumb idea. 'I think this is the weirdest proposal ever. No rings, flowers, wine or chocolate or anything. I just proposed to him out of blue. Getting rejected it is not surprising" Alec sighed. Alec turned when he heard Magnus's foot steps. Magnus's face was lightened up with this stupid grin Alec loved so much so if he could get that even after that dumb proposal, may be their life like this is good. 

"I have a surprise for you" Magnus said. 

"What is it?" "Well, actually I planned this last year. But I felt it was too soon and you didn't want it. So I waited. Actually I was going to give up on this idea but, if what you really mean what you said few minutes ago..." Magnus went to one kneel in front Alec. Alec was taken back and was going to take a strap back literally but Magnus stopped him by pulling his trouser leg. Magnus got something from his back pocket. A box. And no more explanation needed. Alec gasped. 

"Magnus.. This.. "

"you just proposed to me and I know this is weird but I'm gonna propose to you again. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me Magnus Bane and make me the happiest man in the world" Alec's legs gave up and he just sat on the floor. Now both were looking at each other's eyes. 

"You must be kidding me" Alec said. "What, first of all answer the question" 

"oh yeah.. I mean YES" Alec pulled Magnus and gave him a bone crushing hug. 

"Yes , Yes Magnus." Magnus smiled widely when he heard Alec's answer. Magnus pulled back from the hug and cupped Alec's face. 

"Sorry I hurt you before. I thought.. I thought you didn't want this. I hid those ring for a year. Actually I was going to give it to you in for your birthday" 

"Why did you think, I don't want this. I want this more than anything Magnus. I.. I love you and I can't see a future with anyone else other than you" 

"Really?" "Really" Alec smiled softly and leaned forward.

"Now give me a kiss, my fiancé" 

"Gladly" Magnus grinned and gave Alec a breath taking kiss. It was their first kiss after the silly proposal and the word 'fiancé' just made Magnus feel butterflies in his stomach. Magnus sighed softly as he pulled Alec more into the kiss. 

"Love.. You" Alec mumbled while kissing Alec. 

"Love you too" Magnus said while kissing Alec breathlessly. Somehow the kiss turned more and more heated. 

"Shall we Take this to room?" Alec asked while removing Magnus's shirt.

"No.. I need a change." Alec smirked. 

"As you wish" Alec's hand went to down to remove Magnus's trouser and his hand stopped when he looked at the ring on his finger.

"What is it?" Magnus asked when Alec suddenly stopped. 

"It's beautiful" Alec replied still looking at the silver ring on his finger. 

"I'm glad you like it" Magnus smiled softly. Even his voice was soft. 

"I love it Magnus." Alec's eyes were getting teary. 

"Don't you dare cry like a baby" 

"Look who is talking. You are already crying" 

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Admit it"

"Maybe a bit" Magnus blushed. They might be crazily in love but that didn't stop them from bickering time to time. Alec couldn't help Magnus looked so damn adorable and lovely. He just hugged Magnus tightly and kissed his cheek. 

"You are so freaking adorable. What am I going to do with you" 

"Marry me"

"About that, of course I'm gonna do it" Alec smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec left for his course and it's been 6 months since he left. He called Magnus everyday. And came back NewYork during the summer vacation yet... Magnus missed him so much. So much that Magnus couldn't help but cry to his sleep. Alec on other hand was suffering as well. After some longs days he wanted nothing but to cuddle with Magnus but he could only go back to his cold apartment and call Magnus in middle of the night. 

But they were working on their relationship as much as he could. But not so long ago Alec got a news. It could be good or bad as Magnus takes it. Alec got an opportunity to study further and open his own restaurant in Paris. Alec didn't tell it to Magnus yet because Magnus was waiting patiently till Alec comes back to New York. As soon as Alec tell this news to Magnus, Alec was sure he had to face a real drama for about a whole month. But he had to share this with Magnus as well. May be Magnus will be happy for him. After all he is his fiancé. And Alec decided to tell it to Magnus today. After two rings Magnus answered. He looked sleepy. 

"Hey baby" Alec smiled. 

"Hey..." Magnus smiled sleepily. 

"You were sleeping?" 

"I don't know when I fell asleep. Argh... I'm not going to give any vacations to Raphael anymore. Without him, I have to do everything myself" Alec giggled. 

"Oh... Looks your son is here" Magnus turned the camera to chairman. 

"Oh my cutie. I miss him so much. Give him a kiss for me" 

"Who is going to give me a kiss ?" Magnus asked.

"You are not allowed to. Only I can kiss you" Magnus rolled his eyes. His fiancé was over protective. And Magnus loved it secretly.

"What is it?" Magnus suddenly asked. Magnus could see Alec was trying to tell something. 

"Um..."

"Alexander, tell me.." 

"Well, the thing is.. Um.. Chef Andrew.. " 

"Yeah.. Go on."

"Chef Andrew told me that I ... I can learn further in here for another year. So .."

"That's .. That's great Alexander.. But.." 

"Yeah.. Yeah I know. We can't stay away for that long.. But I was wondering.." Alec gulped. 

"Do you like to come here and start a restaurant with me? In here? In heart of Paris?" He said it. Magnus was just starting at him. But Alec could see how Magnus's expressions changed. Magnus was happy for him. But.. Everything he had in NewYork mean a lot to Magnus.

"But My restaurant? Your restaurant? And our Ma?" When Magnus mentioned about Mary, Alec felt he kinda lost the battle. "we.. We can take her to here with us"

"Alexander.. That's not gonna happen.. And my restaurant. It's my mother's. I.. I can't leave it just like that.."

"Magnus.." Alec was pleading. 

"Alexander.. I .. I can't do it." 

"Raphael will take care of it just like how Izzy and Jace now take care of my restaurant. I always wanted to open a restaurant with you. I.. I can't stay away from you for that long. And you deserve this. You.. You didn't apply for the competition because of me. But if you applied we both know it is you in my position right now." 

"Babe.. I ... Give me time.. I .. I can't decide. This..." 

"I know.. I'm being so selfish right now." Alec looked down. 

"I'm sorry."

"No.. It's okay. I understand. Give me sometime" Alec nodded. But he knew that is not gonna change. Maybe he should come back after completing the current course.

"I better go" Magnus said.

"Have to open the restaurant tomorrow morning" 

"Yeah, sure" 

"Good night angel" 

"Good night little devil"

"argh.." Magnus groaned but he loved when Alec and Mary called him that. After sharing two or three fly kisses, both hang up. Magnus's and Alec's mind were busy about thinking what to do.. Magnus wanted to be near Alec, then again the world he built in NewYork.. He just can't leave it behind. Alec's bright future couldn't be blocked either.But then again Alec wanted to be with Magnus more than anything. One of them had to sacrifice.. Lots of things. For the love of their life. Magnus decided to talk to Ma. She always seemed to have all the answers for all the questions.

"Ma" 

"Yes my little devil"

"Ma, do you wanna go to Paris? With me?" 

"Well who doesn't love to go to Paris?" "Not as a vacation.To stay there." Mary was knitting a sweater for Magnus. She always knitted sweaters for Magnus and Jem. Now she knits for Alec as well. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Magnus. She was thinking that Magnus was joking but the look on Magnus's face was serious. 

"What is going on?" 

"Alexander.. Got a chance to open a restaurant in Paris. In middle of the city. He wants it so much. And .. And he asked me to come and live with him in there." Mary let Magnus speak. 

"I..I don't know. I don't know what to do. My.. My restaurant is in here. You are in here. If I go , I can't go without you." 

"So are you planning to go?" 

"For him.. I'm giving up on my restaurant" Magnus looked down. But Mary could see the big tear drops in Magnus's eyes. His voice was wavering. 

"Oh my baby" Mary slowly ran her hand through Magnus's hair. 

"Do what your heart wants. Follow your heart. You'll be okay. Love is about sacrificing too. What do you want to do?" Magnus bit his bottom lip. 

"I want to help him and be by his side." Mary smiled. 

"Then do it" 

"But you? Are you coming with me?"

"Magnus, I don't want to be a baggage."

"No.. You are not. Even Alec asked me to come with you. Ma I'm not going anywhere without you and chairman" 

"will see my baby" Mary smiled.

 

\---4 years later---- 

"Où allons nous ?" (Where are we going?) Adelia, a French university student asked from her friends. 

"Je connais un endroit. Nous devrions y aller." (I know a place. We should go there) Adelia's friend Lea replied. 

"Tu devrais voir les propriétaires. Ils sont très beaux" (you should see the owners. They are so handsome) Lea said. 

" vraiment?" (Really?) Charlotte, another friend from their group was now excited. 

"Oui.Ils sont mariés.Et ils sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre ." ("Yeah. They are husbands. And they are so in love") Lea said. Charlotte and Adelia cooed. They were sucker for romantic couples.

"Oh...Je connais cet endroit .Leur nourriture est aussi merveilleuse" ("Oh.. I know that place. Their food is amazing too") The only boy of the group, Louise said. Finally all four decided to go to the restaurant. The restaurant looked pretty fancy from the outside. But most of university students came to this restaurant. Because food was amazing and the price was affordable. And more importantly they got to see two extremely handsome chefs and handsome waiters. 

Magnus welcomed another group of university students before going back to the kitchen. Girls eyes widened seeing him. Magnus gave them a big warm smile and went back to the kitchen letting waiters handle the chaos. Everyday after seeing all the customers they got in the restaurant and after hearing all the compliments they got from customers, Magnus thanked his old self for taking the right decision and coming to France.

"Hey" Alec's deep voice brought Magnus back to the earth.

"Hm.." 

"Ma called. She said she is making dinner for us" 

"I told her not to..

" Me too. I said she doesn't have to. She said she invited some of her friends. So she is making food for all of us" 

"this old lady is so good at making friends" Magnus said. 

"Wait till we go home. I'll tell ma why you said" 

"Don't you dare. She'll kill me" Alec smiled. Before going back to his station Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus hummed delightfully.

"Back to work, my adorable husband" Alrc mumbled against Magnus's lips. 

"you too go back to work" Magnus said.

"I don't want to" Alec closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Magnus's. 

"Me too" Magnus replied. 

"ARGH... Get back to work, you lazy ass chefs. I'll kick your ass if you don't return to your station by now" Maia shouted when she couldn't handle the sappiness of those Lightwood babe couple.

"Bummer" Magnus pouted and pulled away from Alec. Alec just laughed and returned to his station.After work both Ale and Magnus headed to Mary's place. Mary was having a good time with bingo club friends. Magnus and Alec stayed with Mary and her friends for like 3 or 4 hours. They got to enjoy their 'Ma's' home cooking and having adults as companions were much more enjoyable than Alec ever thought. Alec cringed when 70 years old grandmother joked about sex. Magnus was laughing loudly and encouraging her to say more. 

Their evening was amazing. After the heavy meal at Mary's place, Magnus and Alec came back to their house. Chairman was waiting patiently for them. But clearly he was not In a very good mood because his meal time was late by 30mins . Alec fed their needy son chairman and went to find Magnus in the bathroom. After extremely hot bath sex Magnus and Alec fell on their bed. Alec's eyes were closed. But he had this stupid grin on his face. Magnus wanted to increase the size of that stupid grin. Magnus tried tickling his husband. 

"Don't.." Alec warned. Magnus smirked. Next thing Alec knew was he couldn't breath because of laughing too much. 

"No Nono enough....." Alec laughed. He was extremely ticklish. 

"Accept the defeat"

"what defeat?" Magnus against started tickling Alec. 

"I accept .. I accept.. " Magnus grinned and stopped tickling Alec. He fell on to Alec's arms and Alec protectively wrapped those muscular arms around Magnus. Magnus sighed contently. 

"So when is Izzy coming?" Alec asked. Even though Izzy is his younger sister, she talked with Magnus more. 

"Probably end of next month. Samuel doesn't want to come because of Izzy's pregnancy but you know you sister. As stubborn as you"

"I'm not that stubborn" Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Okay may be a little" Alec accepted. 

"Jace and red head also coming with them. Right?"

"Yeah. Of course they have to. It's our wedding anniversary and its summer"

"Magnus, love, they in another country."

"That doesn't matter. I don't care. I want them here. If not I won't talk to them. Any of them. Except to my nephews and nieces." Alec looked at pouting husband who was snuggling to him and smiled. He kissed Magnus's temple.

"Now who is stubborn. You are stubborn than me"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are" Alec laughed and kissed Magnus's cheek.

"That's it. I want a divorce." Alec laughed loudly. 

"I'm serious. If you don't admit that I'm not stubborn than you, I want my divorce" Magnus was about to say something again. But Alec placed his finger on Magnus's lips and stopped him. He got creaky close to Magnus's ear and said in a real seductive low voice. 

"You are not getting a divorce. You are stuck with me forever, husband"

 

<>

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more and more stories


End file.
